The Lost Chronicles of InuYasha
by OmuYasha
Summary: This is the Story about InuYasha's life from the very beginning from InuYasha's birth to a little after Kikyo sealed him to the tree. In this story InuYasha has two twin brothers, Sesshomaru and InuGenki. I will make this as Cannon as possible.
1. Chapter 1: Requiem

Chapter 1 "Requiem"

Standing in the charred rubble of what once was a huge magnificent castle was an armored Yōkai looking amongst the ashes in a futile attempt to find survivors. His dog-ears perked hearing a woman weeping. The Yōkai looked behind him to see a woman cloaked in a red robe holding a newborn. The newborn reeked the stench of Yōkai blood. The Yōkai's eyes narrowed as he walked towards the woman he frowned realizing that scent. The Yōkai gently put his hand on the woman's shoulder. "Are you Izayoi?" he asked.

The woman looked up at the Yōkai and looked deep into his golden eyes. She nodded, which then the Yōkai looked at the baby. "Is that my brother?" he asked.

Izayoi eyes widened as more tears built up. "Which one are you?" she asked weakly. She looked away cringing praying it was the good brother.

The Yōkai smiled at the little infant. "I'm InuGenki" he said giving a faint smile. Izayoi let out a sigh of relief. He bent down and stroked the baby's dog-ears.

Izayoi smiled at the site. "You and InuYasha look alike" she said.

InuGenki looked up at Izayoi and frowned. "You and InuYasha must come with me...and hurry" he said sternly.

Izayoi gulped. "Right" she muttered with a nod before draping the red robe over the infant.

"Stay close..." InuGenki said before taking Izayoi's hand.

The kind Yōkai guided Izayoi and her son away from the wreckage. "I'm sorry, but you'll have the time to mourn later...If Sesshōmaru finds him. He'll kill him" he said.

Izayoi clutched her son tightly. InuGenki brought Izayoi to two old Yōkai. "Young Master you're back!" the flea Yōkai cheered.

The Sword-smith Yōkai looked at Izayoi sternly. "Let me see the boy..." he said.

InuGenki took InuYasha from Izayoi. Izayoi looked at them worried. "What's he going to do to him!" she shouted.

InuGenki held InuYasha as the sword-smith held out a black orb to InuYasha's right eye. The orb floated up, and then was absorbed into the child's eye. The baby started crying from the displeasing sensation. InuGenki smirked. "It is done..." he said with a relieved tone before handing InuYasha back to Izayoi.

Izayoi gently took her son from InuGenki. "What's going to happen now?" she asked as she rocked her baby to sleep.

All three Yōkai looked towards the ground. InuGenki looked the most devastated amongst the three. Then he stood up and looked at them. "I'll take care of Sounga..." he said.

The sword-smith growled. "Don't be so foolish! That sword is way too dangerous for someone your level!" he yelled.

InuGenki looked back. "Father told me what to do with it...Just have a little faith in me just as he did" he said calmly.

The others watched helplessly as InuGenki walked towards the sword in the rubble. InuGenki grabbed the sword, and the sword tried to possess InuGenki, to the others shock including the sword's, the sword failed to possess him as the purple tentacles were repelled.

"No way!" The sword-smith yelled.

InuGenki slung the sword over his shoulder and looked at them picking up Saya, the sheathe. "I don't need this sword to make me powerful" he said before he walked up to them while sheathing the sword.

The two looked up at him. "What? But what are we going to do with it?" Myōga asked.

InuGenki growled. "I want you to destroy it!" he yelled.

Tōtōsai looked at InuGenki annoyed. "How do you expect us to do that!" he yelled.

InuGenki looked back at the coldly. "I don't care how you do it, just make that thing vanish from this realm!" he yelled. His aura flared up and it frightened everyone. InuGenki calmed himself down before he looked at the group sternly. "I must go now…I need to vent" he said. He walked by Izayoi and smiled faintly at InuYasha.

Izayoi frowned. "Just don't hurt yourself…okay?" she asked.

"And don't hurt anyone else either!" Tōtōsai yelled.

InuGenki looked at them and smirked. "Who do you think I am? Sesshōmaru?" he asked.

Tōtōsai gulped. "No, but…" he muttered.

"Sayonara" InuGenki said before he flew off. A contrail followed behind InuGenki as he flew off into an approaching rainstorm. InuGenki looked extremely depressed. He started to have a flashback of his last conversation with his father.

InuGenki landed in the snow behind his father. The smell of blood filled the air. InuGenki grimaced to the thought of his father being in such a condition. "Your wounds..." he muttered. His father looked back at him. "Don't worry about me...InuGenki" He said. InuGenki frowned. "I would have helped you with Ryūkotsusei...had I known" he said.

The father smiled faintly. "It was my fight not yours anyway...I want you to watch over everything for me...while I'm away" he said calmly.

InuGenki's eye twitched at that. "What?" he muttered with disbelief.

The Father looked off into the ocean. "You know as much as I do that I won't survive these wounds for much longer..." he said plainly.

InuGenki frowned. "You are going to her aren't you?" he asked.

The Father sighed. "If you had one hour left on this planet, and you knew you could save someone's life...would you do it?" he inquired.

InuGenki looked at the ground. "I won't let your sacrifice be in vain" he said.

The Father looked up. "You've made me proud InuGenki..." he said. InuGenki looked up at his father surprised. "...I want you to be the one to be my successor" he said. InuGenki's eyes widened and started to water.

"Are you serious Master? He hasn't completed his training yet?" Myōga said.

The Father grinned proudly. "I've trained InuGenki myself, and I know he's more capable in leading our land. He's already surpassed me in strength" The father said.

InuGenki and Myōga were both stunned. "What?" they yelled.

The Father frowned. "That is why the barrier on Tetsusaiga shall be based off InuGenki's power and not mine. If was based on my power it would break once I die. Only He and InuYasha can wield it" he said.

InuGenki raised an eyebrow. "InuYasha?" he asked.

The father smiled happily. "He's your little brother..." he said.

InuGenki cracked a slight smile. "I do not need Tetsusaiga...Tōtōsai is already working on my fang" he said.

The father chuckled at this. "I have to admit it's a beauty...great design too..." he said before he started to frown. "You have my wishes...All I ask of you is to get rid of Sounga" he said.

InuGenki nodded. "Right...you coming Myōga?" he asked.

"No...I need a few more moments with master" he said.

InuGenki held out a thumb up to his father. His father smirked and held a thumb up to his son. InuGenki flew off leaving a contrail behind. He frowned seeing Sesshōmaru ahead. Their eyes met, and it felt like years instead of seconds as they passed each other.

InuGenki snapped out of his flashback, and he looked around to see where he was. He sighed and landed in a secluded area in the woods. He sat down and started to look at his reflection in the puddle. ~So I'm…the Inu no Taishō now? Do I have what it takes!~ He pondered. He jumped feeling someone tap him on the shoulder. He looked over and saw no one was there.

Several years passed on from that fateful day. InuGenki was out in the hot springs taking a nice relaxing day off from his rigorous training. He stretched and yawned. "Boy this is great…we should do this more often" he said in a relaxed tone. He sunk his head down and blew some bubbles in the water. He soon stopped feeling as if something was not right. He sat back up and started to think to himself. He looked at the tiny spec floating on a leaf. "Hey Myōga!" he shouted.

The flea Yōkai awoke and poked his head up. "Yes master?" he asked.

InuGenki narrowed his eyes. "You sense anything odd?" he asked.

Myōga closed his eyes as if concentrating. "...I don't sense anything..." he said.

InuGenki growled and got out of the water, which caused Myōga to look away. "That's what I'm afraid of..." InuGenki added as he shook himself off.

Myōga looked at InuGenki oddly. "What are you talking about?" he asked.

InuGenki was starting to get dressed. "Something is missing...something that should be there which is not..." he replied as he started to put his armor on.

"Master? Has the heat gotten to you? You aren't making any sense!" Myōga asked hopping onto InuGenki's shoulder plate.

InuGenki rolled his eyes. "Don't be absurd! I was only in here for an hour and a half!" he yelled.

Myōga laughed. "You're just like your father, Master" he said.

InuGenki's eyes widened having an epiphany. "Shit!" he yelled as he bolted into a run. He leaped into the air and flew off in a hurry for some unknown reason.

"Master! Wrong!" Myōga yelled.

InuGenki growled. "That energy that is missing...it's that woman's!" he yelled.

Myōga looked confused. "What do you mean!" he asked.

"InuYasha's mother is dead!" InuGenki yelled.

"What!" Myōga gasped.

Next time on InuYasha, as a new tragedy occurs, InuYasha is banished from his village leaving him to fend for himself. Can InuYasha possibly hold himself off before InuGenki can get to him? Or will someone get to InuYasha before him? Find out next time. "Chapter 2 Big Brother"


	2. Chapter 2: Big Brother

Chapter 2 "Big Brother"

InuYasha was in a meadow full of colorful flowers. He had grown into a cute little boy. He was humming to himself as he sifted through the flowers. He smiled and picked a blue one. "This one…" he muttered to himself. He smirked. "These will make mom feel better" he said. He headed off into the village. He looked at the others eyeing him. His dog-ears bent back and frowned. ~Why are they all staring at me?~ he thought to himself. He walked into his home, and he saw a group of villagers guarding the house.

They glared at him. "What are you doing here mutt!" he yelled.

InuYasha growled. "Move!" he yelled.

"We aren't going anywhere!" One yelled.

"Now that your mother is dead, it is you who will be leaving!" the other added.

InuYasha's eyes widened in horror. "What!" he yelled before he snarled and rushed them. "Get outta my way!" he yelled.

One of the villagers grabbed InuYasha's arm, and InuYasha bared his teeth at the man before He dropped the flower and hacked his claws into the man's arm. The man let out a scream releasing InuYasha's arm. "That bastard!" the man yelled holding his arm. He was bleeding badly. He passed out and fell onto the flower.

InuYasha ran to the futon where there was a sheet covering her. InuYasha removed the cover and saw his mother's lifeless body. He started to tear up refusing to believe that the beautiful woman was dead. He wrapped his arms around her and started crying into her breast. "Why did you have to leave me?" he sobbed.

Someone grabbed InuYasha by the neck and ripped him away from his mother before he was thrown into the wall. "Get out of here! You disgusting half breed!" he yelled.

InuYasha got up and ran off crying hysterically. Villagers threw rocks at the boy. "Get outta here!" they yelled. One struck InuYasha in the back of the head and disoriented him causing him to fall onto the ground hard. The villagers did not cease throwing rock, but they threw more instead. He stood back up and ran off. He ran as far as his little legs could take him. Finally, his legs gave out, and he started crying under a big tree.

Meanwhile InuGenki was in the air en route to the village to get InuYasha. Myōga was seeking refuge in InuGenki's tailed Mokomoko. "What are you planning on doing with the Master InuYasha, milord?" he asked.

InuGenki closed his eyes trying to focus on locating InuYasha. "Damn it! I can hardly sense the boy at all!" he yelled.

Myōga gasped. "What do you mean!" he yelled.

InuGenki growled. "I don't know, but I don't like it…" he said gruffly. He landed in the village InuYasha was kicked out of. InuGenki looked at the villagers annoyed. "Where's the boy!" InuGenki screamed in a fierce demonic voice.

The villagers looked at InuGenki horrified. "It's the brat's father!" one yelled.

InuGenki was emitting a red light that started to grow brighter the longer they kept gawking at him. He snarled at them. "You fools…If that boy was harmed I'll wipe this village off the map!" he yelled.

"Please, Calm down Lord InuGenki!" Myōga implored

One of the villagers charged InuGenki with a sword, which to their horror, InuGenki caught the sword with his bare hands. The villager struggled to free the sword from InuGenki's grip, which he passed out from the intense Yōki InuGenki put off. The villagers only now began to regret what they did to InuYasha. InuGenki dropped the sword and glared at them. "Please don't kill us!" one yelled.

InuGenki frowned. "Give the boy's mother a proper burial…I may change my mind! I'll give you 24 hours, if you fail…" he said before turning starting to head off. "…I will show no mercy!" he said before he flew off.

Myōga gulped. "InuGenki…can you sense Master InuYasha?" he asked.

InuGenki was scanning the horizon. "No, there's too much interference from other surrounding Yōkai. I never memorized InuYasha's signature" he said.

Meanwhile under a giant tree InuYasha was there sitting in the fetal position sniveling. His dog-ears perked to the sound of a twig snapping. He instantly looked up seeing three hideous looking Yōkai. He gasped and then started running. It seemed like he spent hours trying out run them. He found InuYasha in the clutches of a fat pudgy horned Yōkai.

The Yōkai laughed evilly and licked his lips. "Yummy! A nice tasty little Hanyō" the Yōkai said before he licked InuYasha.

InuYasha started struggling. "Let me go!" he yelled.

The Yōkai chuckled. "Who's going to save you now half breed? You're nothing but a lunch meat to meat!" he said before he opened his mouth wide.

"No you don't! Sankon Tessō!" InuGenki yelled severing the Yōkai's arm. Blood was gushing everywhere. There InuYasha could see his savior between him and the Yōkai. He was astonished by the strength of this Yōkai.

InuGenki smirked. "Keh, you've picked the wrong boy to mess around with fat ass!" InuGenki said in a raspy tone while drawing his blade-less sword.

InuYasha's eyes stayed wide in bewilderment. ~That sword…It has no blade on it~ he thought to himself.

The Yōkai screamed in pain as massive amounts of blood poured out of the stub. "You bastard! You'll pay for this!" he yelled in pure hatred.

A blade of light appeared from the handle of the blade-less sword. "I was about to say the same thing you fat tub of lard" he said.

InuYasha gasped seeing this strange blade of light. ~What…what is that?~ he pondered.

InuGenki held his sword out. "Never mess with the Great Dog Yōkai's family!" he yelled.

InuYasha's eyes widened in horror. ~What!~ He thought to himself.

With one nimble swing of the blade, the Yōkai was severed in half along with a couple dozen trees being caught up in the swipe. InuYasha gasped. InuGenki put his hand out and created a ball of light. "Now...burn in hell!" he yelled.

InuGenki blew up the Yōkai's head with an energy blast. InuYasha was shocked to see this light come out from this man's hand, and the Yōkai's head vanishing in the light. InuGenki sighed and turned back looking at InuYasha's shocked look. InuGenki dispelled his blade and frowned. "You okay kid?" he asked as he stowed his sword away. "It's okay InuYasha, I'm not going to hurt ya" he said calmly kneeling to the little boy's eye level.

InuYasha gasped started shuttering. "How do you…know my name? Who are you?" he yelled. He did not notice that Myōga jumped onto his shoulder.

"Can't you tell? He's your brother!" Myōga shouted.

InuYasha shrieked and fell back in surprise. "Who said that!" he yelled.

InuGenki laughed. "That's Myōga , he's a Flea Yōkai. He served our father for many years" he said.

InuYasha frowned as he inspected InuGenki from head to toe. "You're my brother? But, you're a full blooded Yōkai" he said humbly.

Myōga laughed. "Can't you tell? Your dog-ears can prove you two are related" he said.

InuYasha blushed and began to cover his dog-ears. InuGenki laughed. "You and I have the same father, so that would make us brothers" he said. He frowned. "Don't worry little one…I'm going to take you under my wing for a while. I promised that I would not let his sacrifice be in vain" He said. InuYasha eyes watered, and he instinctively ran up to his brother and gave him a hug. InuGenki's eyes widened to the sudden hug, which he could only embrace his little Hanyō brother and close his eyes trying to hold back his own tears of sorrow. "Everything's going to be alright" he said.

"Please don't leave me…"InuYasha muttered.

InuGenki smiled and rubbed InuYasha's back. "I won't" he said.

InuYasha never felt so safe in his life. He could really trust and depend on this person. He had to otherwise no one else would. InuYasha soon smiled and sighed before he let go of InuGenki. His little belly started to grumble, and InuGenki chuckled picking InuYasha up. "Climb onto my back" he said.

InuYasha reached around to the crook of his brother's neck and climbed over his shoulders onto his brother's back. He felt how big his brother was once he stood up, and he held on tightly. "Where are we going Big Brother?" he asked.

InuGenki smirked. "Home…" he said as he walked off. InuGenki looked back. "Are ya afraid of heights?" he asked.

InuYasha cocked his head. "Why?" he asked before his brother jumped off the cliff. InuYasha closed his eyes screaming before he opened them. He gasped realizing they were flying. "We're…we're flying! How is that possible!" he shouted.

"Your Brother is not ordinary Yōkai, Master InuYasha. Your brother is a DaiYōkai. They are extremely powerful and highly skilled" Myōga said.

InuYasha blushed and paused for a moment. "What was my Father like?" he asked.

InuGenki frowned. "He was a very powerful DaiYōkai. He was strong enough to rule these lands. He was given the title as the Inu no Taishō. He was greatly respected by his friends, and widely feared by his enemies. It's rumored that his power rivaled even some gods. You should be proud of your heritage" he said.

InuYasha frowned. "Why did those people throw rocks at me big brother?" he asked.

InuGenki's glanced over at InuYasha in shock. "Are you hurt?" he asked.

"No…" InuYasha lied. InuGenki could see that InuYasha was lying, which this only hurt him to see that his father's final achievement was being treat like scum.

InuGenki looked ahead and hid his appalled expression. "They threw the rocks at you because they feared you" he said.

InuYasha gasped. "But why? What did I do to them!" he yelled.

InuGenki sighed. "It wasn't what you did, but what you might become, which I find that ironic…" he said.

InuYasha cocked his head. "What's ironic?" he asked.

InuGenki shook his head. "Well…They are afraid of what you may become so they hate you, but what they end up doing is make you become what they feared. They treated you like you were a monster, which that's what you would become. There are a lot of stupid humans out there, but not all. You mother was one of those who were wiser, After all that's how you came into existence" he said.

InuYasha was surprised at his brother's wisdom. He then frowned. "What was your mother like?" he asked. InuGenki went silent for a couple minutes before InuYasha frowned. "Big Brother?" he asked.

InuGenki sighed. "I have nothing against my mother, but…" he said before he bit his lip. "She's pretty manipulative and somewhat narcissistic…Let's just say that I didn't get my wisdom from her" he said. InuYasha frowned not understanding what those big words meant, but he could tell that there was some grief behind his big brother's words. InuGenki looked ahead and smirked. "Well, there's your new home…" he said.

InuYasha looked with InuGenki and gasped at the huge temple as they landed behind the monstrous Torii. "Wow, it's like a castle. Are you some kind of Soldier?" he asked.

InuGenki blushed and smiled. "Uh, well…actually…" he muttered nervously.

"Haven't you realized that your brother is the Inu no Taishō!" Myōga yelled.

InuYasha's eye lit up and smirked. "Really!" he yelled gleefully.

InuGenki frowned and sighed. "Yes…" he said as his head sank with woe.

InuYasha slid down InuGenki's back onto the ground. "What's wrong with being an Inu no Taishō?" he asked.

"Too much work..." InuGenki whined.

InuYasha cocked his head. "Hey Myōga? Is he playing around, or is he actually complaining about being an Inu no Taishō?" he asked.

"I wonder the same thing sometimes…" Myōga said.

InuGenki started to walk off. "Stay by me" he said. InuYasha ran up to him and then took his hand.

A group of Yōkai flocked to see InuGenki, and they all looked at InuYasha surprised. "What's with the kid?" one asked.

"Is he yours Milord?" another asked.

InuGenki glanced down at InuYasha who was huddling up to him. "This is Master InuYasha" Myōga said.

The Yōkai all looked at InuGenki stunned. "So, what is he doing here?" a female Yōkai asked. InuYasha looked at the woman who was extremely beautiful. She had long shiny black hair and an Oni mask that covered up the upper portion of her face. She looked very strong. She wore blackish purple lipstick and had a loose kimono exposing the cleavage of her well-endowed chest.

InuGenki sighed. "Izayoi has passed away…I'm taking him in" he said. He frowned and glared at them all. "If anyone of you have a problem with it, take it up with me" he shouted. All but one of the Yōkai cringed while the female Yōkai gave a coy look towards InuGenki, which InuGenki looked at her briefly and blushed. He looked down at InuYasha and smiled faintly. "Come along InuYasha, I'll take you to the food" he said.

InuYasha gulped and nodded. InuGenki took InuYasha into the dining hall. They sat down at a table and the cook came out. "Do you want the usual?" he asked. InuGenki nodded.

"I want to have the same thing he's having!" InuYasha yelled.

InuGenki grabbed the cook by the collar frantically. "Give him milk!" he growled. The cook nodded before InuGenki let him go.

InuYasha looked at InuGenki curiously. "Who was that woman Big Brother?" he asked.

InuGenki paused a moment and then blushed. "That's Lady Akemi. She's a wolf Yōkai sorceress. She and I are good friends" he said.

InuYasha nodded. "She's beautiful" he said.

InuGenki laughed. "Yea, well…she's very powerful" he said.

"Do you like her?" InuYasha asked.

InuGenki looked at him oddly. "Uh…why?" he asked.

The cook walked in with a huge platter and little platter of food. He raised the lids, and InuGenki grabbed the chopsticks and then started to eat. InuYasha did the same and forgot the question. Myōga sighed and hopped onto InuGenki neck. "May I?" he asked.

InuGenki sighed. "Fine" he said.

Myōga buried his syringe like mouth into InuGenki's neck, which caused InuGenki to shiver. InuYasha gasped seeing the flea Yōkai engorge itself on InuGenki's blood. "Doesn't that hurt?" InuYasha asked.

InuGenki shrugged. "Not really…I only allow him a pint each sitting" he said.

InuYasha cringed. "That's gross…" he said.

InuGenki laughed. "Just ignore it…that's how he lives, and he does more than just eats it…" he said.

Myōga let out a sigh of content. "I test it for anything that tries to invade his body" he said. The cook came out with the drinks and gave InuGenki his sake and InuYasha his milk. He walked back out, and Myōga hopped off. "I'm going to bed" he said.

InuYasha finished his food and yawned. InuGenki smirked. "Tired?" he asked. InuYasha nodded drowsily and InuGenki chuckled as he sipped the last of his Sake. He got up and InuYasha got up with him. "Come on little one" he said as InuYasha took his hand. InuGenki brought InuYasha to a guest room that was big and cozy. "This is going to be your room" he said.

InuYasha gasped. "It's bigger than my house" he shouted.

InuGenki looked at him oddly. "What do you need something smaller?" he asked.

InuYasha shook his head quickly. "No…" he said.

InuGenki smirked. "Alright…well. I'll see you tomorrow. G'night" he said.

InuYasha frowned and looked back at him. "Good night" he said timidly.

InuGenki closed the Fusuma behind him and walked down the corridor. ~I hope Myōga doesn't mind the company…~ he thought.

Meanwhile Myōga was out on the engawa and he saw Akemi, which he hopped up next to her. "Good evening Milady…how are you this night?" he asked. Akemi was taking puffs off her pipe. "It's been slow" she said despondently. She looked down at Myōga. "So what are you up to Myōga?" she asked.

Myōga sat down and looked off at the fading light in the sky. "I've came to speak with you" he said.

Akemi raise an eyebrow. "And?" she added with interest.

"I know you and Lord InuGenki have been friends since you two were pups, but…" Myōga said before pausing.

Akemi frowned and blew another puff. "But what? Just tell me…is it me?" she asked.

"What! No! He's just scared, but he does like you" Myōga said.

Akemi's heart started to flutter, and she smiled. "So there's a chance?" she asked.

Myōga nodded. "Indeed, but I think it's certain" he said.

Akemi started to grin. "And I'll know just how to do it" she said.

Next time on InuYasha, InuYasha begins to grow closer to InuGenki, but someone is wanting to become closer with InuGenki? Will InuGenki allow Akemi to achieve her goal? Find out next time, "Chapter 3 Courtship"


	3. Chapter 3: Courtship

Chapter 3 "Courtship"

InuGenki walked into his room. It was very large and spacious. He stretched and yawned. He started removing his armor and resting them on the Tatami mat before his dog-ears perked hearing little feet patter down the corridor. He looked up seeing InuYasha was there standing near the Fusuma looking very timid and depressed. InuGenki set his armor down and then smiled warmly at InuYasha. "What's the matter? You're safe now," he said while untying the string in his hair. He let his hair down, and InuYasha's eyes watered up before he ran up to InuGenki. He hugged at InuGenki's waist, and InuGenki looked down at the little Hanyō seeking comfort and protection.

InuGenki smiled and put his hand on InuYasha's head to console him. "Don't worry…I won't leave you. Tell you what, how about you sleep with me tonight?" he asked. InuYasha looked up at InuGenki curiously. InuGenki smirked, and he started rubbing InuYasha's dog-ears. InuYasha smiled, and his eye grew heavy. InuGenki bent down and picked InuYasha up allowing InuYasha to nuzzle against his big brother's muscles underneath his Gi. InuGenki was the closest thing InuYasha had to a father.

InuGenki sat down on his futon looking down at InuYasha sleeping peacefully in his arms. InuGenki frowned. ~It must be tough on the little guy~ he thought as he laid InuYasha in the futon. InuGenki crawled in on the other side of the futon and got under the blankets. InuGenki propped his head up on his hand and looked over InuYasha sleeping. InuGenki had a very somber look on his face as he reached over daintily and rubbed the back of InuYasha's head. "I'm here for you little guy," he muttered to himself. InuYasha's dog-ears perked to this before he let out a murmur, which he then nuzzled into the big fluffy pillow happily.

InuGenki retracted his hand back and smiled. ~I'm glad you're safe and comfortable~ he thought before he rested his head on the pillow. He looked up in the ceiling in deep thought. ~Great…Now how am I going to support him?~ he thought. He let out a deep sigh. ~I'm not really the best parent, but…~ he continued before he looked at InuYasha sadly. ~It's better me than him living out there~ he finished.

InuYasha looked off at the moon and the fire flies enjoying the nice cool breeze passing in between the opened Shōji. His eyes wondered the outside of the castle. It was a very beautiful place. Then he was faced with a flashback of when he first met InuGenki. His lip quivered."Big brother?" InuYasha muttered.

InuGenki glanced over at InuYasha. "Eh?" he replied.

InuYasha frowned. "Can you make me stronger?" he asked before he looked back at InuGenki. "…like you?" he added.

InuGenki sighed and smirked. "I guess there's no point in not teaching you, huh? I suppose…you are around the age when Father started to train me" he said calmly.

InuYasha's heart started fluttering and sat up. "You will!" he shouted gleefully.

InuGenki grimaced to the sudden loud noise. "Easy! It's too late in the evening to be using such a loud voice" he said.

InuYasha's dog-ears bent back. "I'm sorry…" he said timidly.

InuGenki smirked seeming too happy to be mad at InuYasha. "Go to sleep InuYasha…we'll talk more in the morning. I don't think you'd like to see me grumpy" he said.

InuYasha gulped and shook his head. "No, I don't need to see you grumpy again" he said.

InuGenki chuckled. "Good boy…" he said patting InuYasha on the head. InuYasha rolled to his side and went quiet. He fell into a deep then started having his dreams about the pains and torment the villagers put him through then InuYasha started to dream about his mother which made him feel better.

InuGenki was busy staring into the ceiling too caught up in his thoughts to sleep. Then he heard InuYasha moaning and feel in shuttering. "No! Mother!" he screamed.

InuGenki's eyes widened with horror, and he reached over shaking InuYasha. "Hey! Wake up!" he yelled.

"No! No!" InuYasha yelled before he woke up. His eyes shifted around in a daze and then he looked at InuGenki. His eyes started watering up, scooted over to him, held onto InuGenki's sides, and buried his face into InuGenki's chest, while beginning to bawl into his Gi.

InuGenki said nothing, but He just frowned and started rubbing the back of InuYasha's head. He felt the tears bleed through his Gi onto his flesh. He pulled the covers up to shield InuYasha from the outside world. InuYasha cried himself to sleep, which this time he was dreaming of his big brother. InuGenki looked down and then continued to console the little Hanyō as he slept.

Akemi was in the trees spying inside of InuGenki's room. She witnessed the whole thing, and she was taken aback of this act of intimacy. ~My god…Is this the real InuGenki?~ She thought to herself. She blushed. ~He'd make a good daddy~ she pondered before she started to imagine to herself. She grinned. ~He'll make the perfect father for my pups~ she added. She frowned and hummed to herself. ~Then again…InuYasha not only needs a Father figure but a mother figure as well...~ she thought. She smiled at them and jumped out of the tree before running off into the darkness.

InuGenki sighed. ~I guess I'll need my sleep…something tells me that it's going to be a long day tomorrow~ he thought to himself. He started to close his eyes and drift into a light sleep. He could feel InuYasha move often trying to get comfortable.

The next morning InuYasha woke up to the sounds of birds and the heart beat in his ear. Myōga hopped into the room from outside the Shōji. "Good morning Master InuYasha" he said as he hopped onto the little boy's shoulder. InuYasha stood up and walked out of the room closing the Fusuma behind him. "Where are you going Master InuYasha?" he asked.

"Looking…is that okay?" InuYasha asked.

"As long as you don't break anything than I suppose you can" Myōga said.

InuYasha walked around the castle before he came across the Tokonoma, which there was a huge painting of three huge dog beasts. InuYasha stopped and admired at their majestic appearance. "Myōga…what is that on the Kakejiku?" he asked pointing at the painting hanging on the wall.

Myōga looked up at the scroll and bowed out of respect. "The one in the middle is your father, the one on the right is Lord InuGenki…" he said.

InuYasha gasped. "They're huge…Is that Big brother's true form?" he asked.

Myōga shrugged. "No one knows, only they do" he said.

InuYasha cocked his head and then pointed at the giant dog beast on the left. "What about that one?" he asked.

Myōga gulped to the question. "Well…that is…" he stalled.

"…That one is Sesshōmaru, he's my twin brother" said a familiar voice.

InuYasha looked back and smiled faintly. "Good morning big brother" he said.

InuGenki yawned. "G'morning InuYasha…did you sleep alright?" he asked.

InuYasha nodded slowly. InuGenki's stomach let out a loud roar that sounded close to a Yōkai. InuYasha smiled. "What's for Breakfast?" he asked.

InuGenki smirked. "Miso soup, rice, and something the cook concocted. He calls it Scrambled eggs" he said.

InuYasha looked at him oddly. "Scrambled eggs?" he muttered.

"You try some…come on, breakfast is ready" InuGenki said before he walked off.

InuYasha smiled. "Kay!" he yelled scampering off after his brother.

InuGenki sat down at the table seeing the food already on the table. The cook came out and set the drinks down. "Thank you" he said. InuYasha darted into the dining hall. InuGenki looked up and smirked. "You're late" he said.

InuYasha shook his head. "You were late too!" he said as he sat down.

"Nuh uh" InuGenki protested.

"Are too, your tummy even said so!" InuYasha yelled.

InuGenki's eye twitched. "You just had to bring my tummy into this didn't you?" he asked. He then chuckled at how quick witted the boy was. "Well…" he muttered grabbing his chopsticks. "…My tummy needs a yummy" he said plucking the chunk of egg curd off the plate. InuYasha started to eat his food as well.

InuYasha started to stare at InuGenki with marvel. ~Is Myōga teasing me? That can't be my brother on that Kakejiku can it?~ he thought.

InuGenki looked at InuYasha oddly seeing that strange look on InuYasha's face. "What?" he asked before he started sipping his sake.

InuYasha smiled. "Can you Transform for me!" he yelled, which this caused InuGenki to do a spit take.

"What! Why?" InuGenki yelled.

InuYasha looked down timidly. "I wanted to see it" he said as he looked down at his soup. InuGenki sighed before he leaned back feeling something big and squishy on the back of his head. He turned and looked up at Akemi who was bending over to tap him on the shoulder. InuGenki pulled himself out and looked at her horrified. "I'm sorry…I didn't know you were there!" he shouted in a panic.

Akemi rubbed her breast and blushed. "It's okay…I came to ask you something" she said.

InuGenki looked at her oddly. "Oh…well…what were you going to ask me?" he asked.

Akemi smiled warmly. "Are you going to teach InuYasha how to fight?" she asked.

InuGenki frowned. "Yea…why?" he asked.

Akemi gave him a coy look. "Would you like to come my dojo?" she asked.

InuGenki looked at her oddly noticing the look, and he smiled. "Sure…I think that will be a good place, nice and secure" he said.

Akemi smiled. "There will be food, so you won't have to go back and forth" she said.

InuGenki frowned looking down modestly. "Thank you for your hospitality, Akemi" he said.

Akemi blushed. "Sure…I'd do anything for the ones I care about" she said.

InuGenki paused thinking of his next move. "Since you are giving me and InuYasha a place to train, and providing food. It's only fair that I offer you dinner" he said.

Akemi giggled. "I would like that…maybe we could have a decent conversation just like we used to" she said.

InuGenki laughed. "Yea…Well, I'm just glad we been together as long as we have. I wouldn't consider bringing InuYasha to your dojo if I didn't trust you" he said.

Akemi looked at him sternly as she flipped her hair. "Does that make you think of anything more" she asked before she sighed.

InuGenki smirked. "We'll see" he said before giving her a look of interest.

Akemi's eyes widened to his words. ~Is his messing with me?~ she thought before she saw his look. She then started blushing and smiled looking away. "I'll be waiting outside" she said.

InuYasha looked at them and cocked. His head. "What's going on?" he asked.

InuGenki smiled. "We have a place to train" he said.

InuYasha grinned. "Great! Can we go now?" he asked with vigor.

InuGenki chuckled. "Wow, aren't we eager…well, come with me and we'll get the training weights" he said.

InuYasha cocked his head curiously. "Training weights?" he asked.

InuGenki nodded. "We're going to kill two birds with one stone, we are going to do resistance training while we learn forms and techniques" he said.

InuYasha shivered to the thought. "We're going to kill birds?" he asked innocently.

InuGenki smacked himself in the forehead. "No! It's an idiom" he said. He sighed. "This is going to be a long day" he said to himself.

Akemi laughed at them. "I'll prepare the dojo to your needs…I assume you two are walking right?" she asked.

"Yes…that should give you enough time, does it not?" InuGenki asked.

Akemi smiled. "So are you two going to spare?" she asked.

InuGenki shrugged. "I want to see how far we can get without overwhelming him. I didn't spare with Father until the second month of training" he said.

Akemi giggled. "That's because your father did not have that much restraint. He made you spare with us" she said. She sighed. "You're the first one to lay a punch on my father, and now he's just grateful you didn't kill him" she said. She smiled at them. "I'm confident you'll make InuYasha the strongest Hanyō ever…" she said.

InuGenki smirked. "Alright…enough talking for now…" he said before he looked at InuYasha looking very impatient at them.

Akemi looked at InuYasha and laughed. "Oh, sorry…" she said.

InuGenki smirked. "I'll see you in a couple of hours" he said.

Akemi flipped her hair at him and gave him a smile. "I'll see you then…" she said before walking off. She walked with a little sway in her gait.

InuGenki watched her before InuYasha tugged at InuGenki's sleeve. "Where are we going?" he asked. InuGenki snapped out of his trance once Myōga started feeding off of his blood. He swatted his neck before he realize InuYasha was tugging at his sleeve, and he looked at InuYasha oddly.

"Come along InuYasha" he said before he walked off down the corridor.

InuYasha followed him and looked slightly annoyed. "Hey! Where are we going!" he demanded.

InuGenki looked back at him vacantly. "Huh?" he asked.

"You spaced out again, milord" Myōga said.

InuGenki blinked completely oblivious to what he just did. "I did?" he asked. He laughed. "Sorry about that…I was thinking" he said. He started off, and he smiled. "I just remembered where I put those training weights…they are in the kura" he said.

InuYasha smiled. "Are you going to wear the training weights too?" he asked.

InuGenki laughed. "I already am…It's what keeps me in shape" he said as they walked across the grounds to the shed. InuGenki put his hand on the wall, and a segment of wall lit up giving way to an entrance. InuYasha gasped to the weapons, documents, and supplies inside. InuGenki walked in and looked around. "Ah, there they are…" he said. He came back out with wrist bands, ankle bands, and a vest.

Next time on InuYasha, InuYasha and InuGenki make their Trek to Lady Akemi's dojo but they are confronted by a couple of Yōkai. What is the deal with these training weights? And just how strong is InuYasha. Find out next time. "Chapter 4 Training"


	4. Chapter 4: Training

Chapter 4 "Training"

InuYasha looked at the flimsy looking things and then at InuGenki as if this was a joke. He said nothing, but once he put on the gear, he was unimpressed. "What is this? Some kind of uniform?" he asked. InuGenki smirked and did a hand gesture, which the gear pulsated, and InuYasha gasped struggling against the immense weight. "What is this!" he asked.

InuGenki chuckled. "Yōkai training weights. Compact and easy to store. It's very misleading isn't it? That is only a fraction of the weight I'm sporting right now" he said. InuYasha growled trying to take a step. InuGenki frowned. "Perhaps that is a bit too much for a little Hanyō" he said. He paused a moment having a flash back of his father doing a similar prank to him when he was little.

"Father are you playing tricks on me?" InuGenki asked.

The father did a hand gesture, and InuGenki fell to the ground. His father panicked and canceled to spell. "Are you alright InuGenki!" he asked.

Sesshōmaru was facing away smirking. "Weakling!" he muttered.

The father glared at Sesshōmaru's impudence and punished him by placing the spell on Sesshōmaru. Sesshōmaru fell just as InuGenki did.

InuGenki snapped out of his flashback feeling Myōga drinking his blood off of his neck. InuGenki allowed Myōga to eat while he lessened the spell on InuYasha's gear. InuYasha could move a little easier now. InuGenki smirked. "Come on, InuYasha…we're going now" he said.

InuYasha smiled. "Kay" he said.

They walked across the grounds, past the Torii, and down the path. "Where you heading to?" said a voice.

InuGenki stopped at looked at the one of the trees on the side of the path. InuYasha huddled up to InuGenki with fear. ~Who was that?~ InuYasha thought to himself.

InuGenki smirked. "I'm taking InuYasha to Akemi's" He said.

There was a chuckle from the trees. "I see…don't be too rough" the voice said.

InuGenki laughed. "I won't be that brutal…" he said.

"It was nice talking to you Milord" the voice said before the tree bowed to InuGenki.

InuYasha looked scared. "Who is that?" he asked.

InuGenki smirked. "Oh, that was Daiki…he's one of our Yōkai Trees that guard the my castle" he said as they continued to walk down the path.

InuYasha eye blinked in curiosity. "You have Yōkai Trees?" he asked.

InuGenki smiled. "Yup…they are pretty nasty to trespassers…they are more of a deterrent than guards…I think a Death by Yōkai Tree is much worse than something I am capable of doing" he said.

InuYasha gulped. "They won't attack me will they?" he asked.

InuGenki shook his head. "No…now they know you're with me then they all know. I call it the Universal Yōkai Tree Network. They all communicate telepathically. Any Yōkai Tree will know about you. They have vast knowledge because they all know what the other is thinking" he said.

InuYasha looked at him oddly. "Do they know what I'm thinking?" he asked.

InuGenki shrugged. "They can judge if a Yōkai is powerful if they have difficulty in getting a read onto their mind. If they tried to penetrate my mind it would be most difficult" he said.

Two bipedal wolf creatures walked onto the path and blocked the way. "What is your business here!" one demanded.

InuGenki grinned. "What is this your first day on the job?" he asked.

The two started to grow angry. "It wouldn't be wise to challenge him…He could kill you 5 times over before you'd be able to lay a finger on him" said a man's voice.

The two looked back and then bowed to the man. The man had jet black hair, and he was in armor and was in wolf furs. The man smirked. "Akemi is in the Dojo right now…" he said before he saw InuYasha hiding behind InuGenki. "Is this his son?" he asked.

InuGenki looked down and smiled faintly. "Yea…he's got a great deal of untapped potential. The Tree Yōkai had to ask me where I was going…" he said.

The man laughed. "So they couldn't read either of your minds, eh? Strange…" he said. He grinned. "Well then that proves that the boy is your father's son not even Bokusenō himself could read your father's mind" he said.

InuGenki chuckled. "Nor mine…I'm not sure about InuYasha though" he said. InuGenki took InuYasha's hand. "Come along little one" he said. InuYasha stayed close as he walked with InuGenki.

InuYasha looked up at InuGenki curiously. "Who was that?" he asked.

"That was Yoshirō, Akemi's Father. He was friends with our father" InuGenki said.

InuYasha smiled as they arrived at the dojo he was in awe looking at the majesty of the structure. "This is the Dojo!" he shouted. He looked at InuGenki oddly. "What happened to your Dojo?" he asked.

InuGenki paused a moment as he had another flashback. InuGenki and Sesshōmaru were both sparing in the dojo. Their father was watching them grinning widely.

Sesshōmaru put his fingers to his forehead. "Learn your place!" Sesshōmaru yelled flinging a green ribbon of light at InuGenki. The ribbon wrapped around InuGenki and constricted around him. InuGenki fell to the ground. "Give up!" Sesshōmaru said.

InuGenki growled. "Never!" he yelled.

"Stubborn Fool! I'll make you beg for mercy!" Sesshōmaru yelled doing a hand gesture. The vice grew tighter around InuGenki making his bones crack under the straining. InuGenki screamed, and their father watched Sesshōmaru in disapproval.

"Surrender!" Sesshōmaru said. InuGenki gritted his teeth, and his eyes turned red before their father was about to stop them when InuGenki started to overwhelm the ribbons. Sesshōmaru and their father were shocked at the sudden burst of Yōki. In a display of immense power, InuGenki destroyed the ribbons along with the entire dojo.

InuGenki was breathing heavily from the stress on put onto his body. Their father was still shocked to witness such a power that rivaled even his own. Sesshōmaru growled. "Look at what you did! You idiot! You wreck everything!" he shouted in disgust. He walked off in a huff, while their father still looked flabbergasted.

InuGenki frowned looking depressed. "InuGenki!" his father said. InuGenki looked up at his father who was looking very proud instead of an upset look, which this surprised him. His father chuckled. "Come here my son!" he said merrily.

InuGenki gulped and walked up to him looking scared. "Yes father?" he asked.

His father smirked. "Where did you get all that power from?" he asked.

InuGenki's eyes widened to his question before he frowned. "I don't know. I felt so much anger build up inside me that something snapped" he said.

His father looked at him shocked then at the ground. "I'm going to have to give you special training…I knew you would harbor a great power, but nothing to this extent" he said before he ruffled his son's head. "You did well, and don't worry about the dojo" he said.

InuGenki came back to the present once InuYasha tugged against his arm. "Big Brother?" he yelled.

InuGenki looked at InuYasha oddly. "Yea?" he asked.

"What happened to our dojo?" InuYasha asked.

"It blew up!" Said a voice. InuYasha looked up ahead and saw Akemi walking out from behind one of the Giant Shōji.

InuYasha gasped seeing her and then he looked up at InuGenki curiously. "Is that true?" he asked.

InuGenki frowned. "Yes…it's true Master InuYasha" Myōga he said.

InuGenki rose an eyebrow. "When did you get here?" he asked.

Myōga growled. "I was here the whole time!" he yelled.

InuGenki scratched behind one of his dog-ears. "Is that right…Keh, InuYasha must be pretty strong to mask your aura" he said.

Myōga groaned. "You're so crude" he said.

InuGenki shrugged. "Just calling them as I see them" he said. He smirked. "Besides who gives you meals?" he asked.

Myōga sighed. "You do…" he muttered.

InuGenki and InuYasha walked inside of the Dojo and inside was this huge area of space. There were dummies and other equipment placed around. Akemi smiled. "I wasn't sure if you were going to spar so I just left the dummies out" she said.

InuYasha wondered around the dojo. InuGenki smirked. "Looks like he's impressed" he said. He stretched. "Well, time to start training" he said walking up to InuYasha. "Are you ready to start your training?" he asked before ruffling up InuYasha's hair.

InuYasha looked back and nodded. "Yes…" he said.

InuGenki kneeled down. "Alright InuYasha…can you do a basic punch?" he asked.

InuYasha looked at him oddly. "I think I can…" he said before clenching his fist.

InuGenki smirked. "Wait a minute, don't tuck your thumb into your fingers like that. Put them under your fingers. You injure your thumb if you throw a punch the way you hand it" he said.

InuYasha adjusted his fingers and looked at him curiously. "Like that Big Brother?" he asked.

InuGenki smirked. "Yes, like that…now throw a punch at me" he said.

InuYasha's dog-ears bent back. "But…" he muttered.

InuGenki frowned. "Just do it!" he said impatiently.

InuYasha shivered and then closed his eyes throwing a punch. He felt his fist caught by InuGenki, which he finally opened his eyes. InuGenki pushed against InuYasha's fist causing him to fall onto his butt. "Ouch…" he muttered.

InuGenki grinned. "Your stance is wrong! You are standing like a blade of grass instead of like a rock" he said before he showed the proper stance. "Stand like this…you punch. You'll but more force into the punch that way" he said. He smirked. "Now show me again!" he said.

InuYasha's lip quivered before he threw another punch. InuGenki caught the punch, which he then pushed against InuYasha's fist, and InuYasha did not move so easily. Though, his feet slid across the ground, which InuGenki stopped and laughed to himself. He shook InuYasha's fist "sturdy!" he said.

InuYasha smiled. "You're a good teacher Big brother…" he said happily.

InuGenki chuckled. "I'm just using the lessons father taught me…" he said. He smirked. "Alright, now show me a palm strike!" he said. InuYasha swung and open hand at InuGenki, which InuGenki caught it. There was a long awkward pause, which he frowned. "Uh, InuYasha…that's a bitch slap…" he said.

InuYasha looked at him oddly. "A what?" he asked.

InuGenki snickered. "Never mind…here let me show you. It's like pushing someone with one hand. Like this!" he said before thrusting his hand out. "This kind of attack can counter punches and leave your opponent vulnerable for a follow up attack. Got it?" he asked.

InuYasha smiled. "Yup" he said. He showed InuGenki a palm strike, which InuGenki laughed.

"Perfect" InuGenki said. He sighed. "Alright, next I'm going to show you a chop. Now there are several angles for chops and there are two types. I'm only going to show you percussion chops" he said.

InuYasha cocked his head cutely. "And what is the other?" he asked.

"Uh…cutting chops. They are forbidden during sparing. It's used to maim your opponent" InuGenki said.

InuYasha smiled. "Like what you did with that Yōkai? The Sankon Tessō move?" he asked.

InuGenki frowned. "Not really, the Sankon Tessō technique is a little more advanced because it deals with focusing yōki, and you have yet to understand the concept" he said.

InuYasha frowned. "Yōki?" he asked.

InuGenki sighed. "I'll tell you more about during lunch time…deal?" he asked.

InuYasha smiled. "Okay!" he shouted.

InuGenki smirked. "Alright now let's continue!" he said.

Several hours passed and Akemi walked in with a large tray full of foods she made herself. "I bet My mighty warriors are hungry!" she said happily.

InuYasha looked back at her and smiled. "Food!" he yelled running up to the table.

InuGenki looked at Akemi, which Akemi returned an affectionate smile. InuGenki walked up to her and saw the food before he sat down. He grabbed the chopsticks and started eating as did InuYasha. Akemi smiled. "So how's InuYasha's training going along?" she asked. She smiled seeing that InuGenki and InuYasha were enjoying the food she had prepared.

InuGenki looked up and smiled. "It's been going fairly well. InuYasha is a quick learner" he said.

Akemi laughed. "You are an excellent teacher InuGenki. I was impressed to see how gentle you are with InuYasha" she said before she looked at InuYasha. "He certainly does grow on you doesn't he?" she asked.

InuGenki smirked and started drinking his cup of water. InuYasha set his soup down before he looked at InuGenki curiously. "Aren't you going to tell me about Yōki?" he asked.

InuGenki slurped up the last of his soup before he set it down. "Yea…" he said. He sighed trying to figure out how to explain it. He smiled. "Well InuYasha, it goes like this. Every living thing has energy. You, me, humans, and other Yōkai. There are different forms of energy. One type is Yōki, or energy from Yōkai. It can be turned into different things such as poison, mass, et cetera. Let me show you" he said before he held out his hand. "Watch carefully" he said.

InuYasha looked at his hand and gasped seeing a small faint light appear before it grew brighter and bigger. InuYasha was speechless. "That light…I saw it before!" he yelled.

InuGenki laughed. "Oh this? This is just a Ball of condensed Yōki" he said nonchalantly. InuYasha reached in to touch it, but InuGenki absorbed the ball before InuYasha could touch it. "Then again, if something touches a ball of yōki, it will explode" he said.

InuYasha flinched. "It will?" he asked. InuGenki nodded. Akemi smiled taking the trays away. She gave a flirtatious look towards InuGenki before walking away letting her his sway. InuGenki sighed. ~She's gotten very interested in me during these past years~ he thought. He blushed. ~Perhaps I should do it…there's no point in not seeing if she's interested~ He pondered.

Myōga hopped onto InuGenki's shoulder. "Lord InuGenki? May I?" he asked.

InuGenki sighed. "Go ahead" he said. He shivered to the bite.

InuYasha looked at InuGenki curiously. "Can we go back to training?" he asked.

InuGenki smiled and nodded. "Alright…but in a couple hours we'll need to take a bath" he said.

Later that Day InuGenki and InuYasha were in the hot springs washing off. InuGenki was in the deeper end looking up at the sky. ~Is she really interested in me? Will her father approve?~ He wondered. He felt someone splashing him. He looked at InuYasha laughing seeming very mischievous. InuGenki smirked. "Do you really want to challenge me?" he asked. InuYasha splashed him again, which InuGenki grinned evilly. "Prepare for my Tsunami attack!" he yelled as he pushed the water in front of him. There was a huge wave that radiated out, and InuYasha eyes grew wide as saucers seeing this wave that was as tall as him coming towards him. He panicked as he tried to run but he was sucked into the wave and was flipped upside down before washing up onshore.

Myōga was basking on the hot sands, when a huge shadow was casted onto him. He opened his eyes, only to see this towering wave eclipsing the sun. "Oh dear…" he muttered as the wave came crashing down onto him. He awoke to find his kimono caught on a twig. He growled. "Get me down from here!" Myōga yelled.

InuYasha was not sure what to think. He looked at his brother's playful look and started to laugh seeing that it was a joke. "No fair, you cheated!" he yelled.

InuGenki laughed. "Nuh uh!, Water does not cheat" he said.

InuYasha shook his head. "You used your Yōki!" he yelled.

InuGenki started walked onto the shore. "And what proof do you have to say that I did?" he asked. He walked up and helped InuYasha up. "Okay I may have used a little Yōki on that" he said as he grabbed their clothes off from a ledge. He handed InuYasha his clothes.

InuYasha glared at him. "Meanie!" he said before putting his clothing on. InuGenki was already strapping on his armor by the time InuYasha plucked Myōga off from the bush. "You okay Myōga?" he asked.

Myōga sighed. "Yea" he said as he began to shiver.

InuGenki walked down the path to Akemi's castle. InuYasha ran up to him. "So what are we going to do now? Train some more?" he asked.

InuGenki chuckled. "No…We're going to escort Lady Akemi to our castle to have dinner with us" he said. InuYasha yawned. InuGenki picked up InuYasha. "Come on…we mustn't keep Lady Akemi waiting" he said before he ran off to Akemi's castle. Akemi was leaving the grounds when InuGenki caught up to her. "Hey…sorry we're late…InuYasha is very tired" he said.

Akemi smiled happily. "It's alright" she said before she sniffed the air. "You two smell nice and clean" she said. As they walked Akemi got nearer and nearer to InuGenki before she took his hand. InuGenki jumped to this, but it felt right to him, so he did not resist it. "InuGenki?" she asked.

InuGenki looked at her oddly. "Yes?" he asked.

Akemi blushed. "Oh nothing…I'm just thinking" she said. ~Why can't I tell him?~ She asked herself. InuYasha was laying into InuGenki too tired to care about what was going on between his brother and Akemi.

InuGenki looked at Akemi oddly. "That's odd…we've never kept things from each other before. What's stopping you know?" he asked.

Akemi sighed. "I don't know…maybe it's just that I don't know how to say it yet" she said.

Next time on InuYasha, InuGenki and Akemi begin to open up to each other and InuYasha. InuGenki and Akemi take InuYasha to the lake for some quality time, but their peaceful moment turns to spoils when an uninvited guest appears. Who is this ruthless Yōkai and what does he want? Find out next time. "Chapter 5 Family"


	5. Chapter 5: Family

Chapter 5 "Family"

InuGenki looked at Akemi and smiled. "How about we have a bite to eat…a full stomach always helps me think clearly" he said. They arrived at the Torii in front of the castle, and InuGenki sighed happily. The sun was beginning to set, and the Yōkai guards greeted them.

"Good evening Lord InuGenki" They all said as they bowed.

InuGenki smirked. "At ease" he said. The guards stood up. InuGenki sighed. "As you were" he said as he took off with Akemi following in toe. They walked into the dining hall, and InuGenki picked up InuYasha off his back. "Time to eat InuYasha…" he said. InuYasha looked at him with his very tired eyes. InuGenki chuckled. "Will you be able to sleep in your own room tonight?" he asked. InuYasha nodded.

They ordered their food and soon dinner was served. Akemi looked at InuGenki happily. "So, what have you been doing lately?" she asked.

InuGenki slurped up a noodle. "Well, just reading reports, fighting troublesome Yōkai. How about you?" he asked.

Akemi shrugged. "You know, the same old thing" she said.

InuGenki looked at InuYasha happily. "You look like you're ready to pass out" he said. InuGenki stood up and helped InuYasha up. InuGenki looked up at Akemi and smiled. "I'll be back. Somebody is ready for bed" he said.

Akemi smiled and rested her chin on her hand smiling. "No rush" she said.

InuGenki smiled, and then he brought InuYasha to his room. He tucked InuYasha into the futon. "Good night…" he said. InuYasha was already out. InuGenki sighed. "Myōga you better hurry up if you want dinner because I want to be alone with Akemi" he said.

Myōga hopped onto InuGenki's shoulder. "I see…" he said before he got a quick meal off from InuGenki.

InuGenki frowned. "And Myōga?" he asked.

"Yes, Milord?" Myōga asked.

"Keep an eye on InuYasha" InuGenki said.

"It will be done" Myōga said as InuGenki left the room.

Akemi sat in a seductive position showing off her cleavage to InuGenki as he walked into the room. InuGenki looked at her and smiled. "Would you like to come watch the sunset?" he asked.

Akemi smirked. "I'd love to" she said before she took the tokkuri full of sake and two sakazuki. InuGenki smirked and took her to his room. He closed the Fusuma behind them, and Akemi walked out onto the Engawa and sat the Tokkuri on the wood. InuGenki removed his armor before he walked out, and Akemi handed him a sakazuki , which it was filled with Sake. InuGenki gladly took the Sakazuki and sat beside her. They watched the Sun set and the crickets started chirping. "This is so romantic" Akemi said as she laid her head against InuGenki's shoulder and smiled.

InuGenki sighed. "Akemi?" he asked.

"Yea?" Akemi responded.

"Would you consider being my wife?" InuGenki asked.

Akemi smiled and then gave him a peck on the cheek. "I'd love to…" she said.

InuGenki wrapped an arm around Akemi. "I hope your father will approve of our pairing" he said.

Akemi laughed. "You'd be the only one he'd let me marry. Why? Is that what took you all this time?" she asked.

InuGenki blushed and looked off to the side. "Yea…I thought about my situation right now, I thought you'd be the perfect mother figure for him, and…well I've decided to be spontaneous for once" he said.

Akemi giggled. "Took you long enough" she said before she stood up, and she leaned into him smooching her breasts into the back of his head as she started rubbing his chest. "Come to bed dear…I want to try something with you" she said.

InuGenki smiled faintly. "Alright…" he said before he got up with her. He picked up their dishes before setting them on a table.

Akemi shut the Shōji behind them and then started to hug him. "I've always loved you, you stubborn dog" she said.

InuGenki chuckled. "And I have always love you, you sly wolf" he said before they crawled into the large futon.

The next morning InuYasha woke up, stretched, and yawned. Myōga woke up in his tiny futon in the corner. "Good morning Master InuYasha" he said.

InuYasha groaned feeling his shoulder. "I'm still sore from yesterday…" he said lowly.

Myōga laughed getting up out of his futon and then started folding the blanket. "Yea…get used to it…It's your muscles beginning to develop" he said.

InuYasha smiled. "Really!" he asked. He moved his sleeve up and felt up his arm and the cute little muscle that grew. He gasped. "Wow…it actually worked!" he yelled ecstatically. He shot out of his room, ran down the corridor to his brother's room, and slid the Fusuma open. When he looked inside, his eyes widened seeing Akemi sleeping with InuGenki. Akemi had a very satisfied look on her face as she was nuzzled snuggly into his chest. InuGenki was reclining looking up at the ceiling proudly. ~What is Lady Akemi doing with Big Brother?~ he thought to himself.

InuGenki let out a soft satisfied growl, and he started rubbing Akemi's back lovingly. Akemi stirred and then adjusted herself before putting her hand onto InuGenki's chest rubbing it in return. "InuGenki…" she uttered. She cooed happily. "Good boy" she said weakly.

InuGenki looked over at the door seeing InuYasha. He blushed a little, but then sighed. "What do you want InuYasha?" he asked in a relaxed and calm tone. Akemi checked if she was exposed.

InuYasha walked in, and InuGenki covered up Akemi more. "Big brother…look the training has paid off" he said showing of his tiny muscles.

Akemi giggled looking at the miniature muscles. "How cute…I bet you want to grow up big and strong just like your big brother, huh?" she asked.

InuYasha nodded. "Uh huh" he said.

InuGenki chuckled. "I don't think one day of training is going to be enough. That's like eating one grain of rice and all the sudden you are full. You'll need much more training to get anywhere near my strength…Now go practice your moves, and we'll be out in a couple minutes" he said.

InuYasha smiled. "Kay…" he said before he ran off.

InuGenki smirked and then started rubbing Akemi's back. "Good morning Akemi…" he said.

Akemi smiled at looked up at him. "Hey…" she said before giving him a peck on the cheek. "You know…I'm still open for one more round…stud…" she said.

InuGenki gulped. "Uh, are you serious?" he asked.

Akemi giggled and straddled him. He touched his chin and made him look at her face. "Do I look like I'm joking?" she asked in an erotic tone?" she asked.

InuGenki whimpered. "No…" he said before he smiled. "Fine…I'm warming up to the idea" he said.

InuYasha walked down the halls, and Myōga hopped onto InuYasha's shoulder. "You look happy today" he said.

InuYasha smiled. "Yea…" he said. He stopped and then looked at the ground. "Hey, Myōga?" he asked.

"Yes, Master InuYasha?" Myōga asked.

"My brother is a Full blooded Yōkai, isn't he?" InuYasha asked.

"Aye Master" Myōga said.

InuYasha cringed. "Will I ever get as power as him?" he asked.

Myōga paused and then sighed. "Lord InuGenki certainly thinks so. You're still young. Do you think that Lord InuGenki became that strong overnight?" he asked.

InuYasha looked up and blushed. "No…" He said as he walked into the Shoin and sighed. He started practicing his moves.

Myōga gulped. "Careful. Don't break anything" he advised.

InuYasha sighed. "Why are you such a worry wart?" he asked.

InuYasha's ears perked to a scream. He looked off to the side. "What was that?" he shouted.

"What was what?" Myōga asked.

It was silent, and InuYasha shrugged. "Nothing…I thought I heard Lady Akemi scream" he muttered before he resumed his practicing.

InuGenki was breathing heavily as he looked down at Akemi. "You hungry?" he asked before he kissed her on the forehead.

Akemi smiled and stroked the side of his face. "Yea" she said as they got out of the bed. InuGenki blushed looking at every curve on her body. Akemi was looking at every crevice of InuGenki's muscular body. They got themselves dressed, and Akemi got up close before she grabbed his arm and wrapped it around herself. She held onto his arms and stayed close as they left the room.

They walked down the corridor then stopped as InuGenki looked at the little Hanyō busy practicing his moves. "Come on InuYasha! Chow time!" he said happily.

InuYasha looked up and smiled. "Kay!" he shouted. He ran up to them and stopped to look at how close Akemi and InuGenki were. ~What's going on? She's clinging onto him like a squid!~ he thought before he looked at InuGenki contented look. ~Must be a grown up thing~ He concluded.

Myōga gasped. "You two didn't! Lord InuGenki! Please tell me you are going to marry her at least!" he yelled jubilantly.

InuGenki blushed, and Akemi huffed. "As a matter of fact, Lord InuGenki is going to marry me. I was wanting it to be a surprise!" she yelled in annoyance. She smiled at InuYasha. "I hope you don't mind sharing Your Big Brother with me…maybe we can all go out together today, as a family" she said.

InuYasha's eyes widened. "As a…Fa-mily?" he asked in confusion.

InuGenki was extremely nervous about bringing this news to InuYasha so early. Akemi knew how InuGenki wanted it to be. She kneeled down to InuYasha's eye level. "We were going to tell you when we were going to have our picnic, but Myōga had to poke his nose into our business" she said.

InuYasha started to tear up. "But…I don't want to lose my Big brother" he said.

Akemi wrapped her arms around him. "You won't lose your Big brother…you'll have me too" she said. InuYasha stared off into space blankly.

"InuYasha…" InuGenki said. InuYasha's eyes widened in surprise finally hearing his voice. He looked up at him curiously. InuGenki had a very firm expression on his face. "Akemi and I want to give you something that was taken away from you…do you want to know why your mother died so young?" he asked.

Akemi looked at InuGenki horrified. "InuGenki!" she yelled.

InuYasha ears bent back and looked at him sadly. "Was it me?" he asked.

InuGenki shook his head. "It was because our father died. She loved him a lot and seeing you in pain without him to give you strength was too much on her heart. Listen, I know you might not trust Akemi just yet, and you might not even like her, but I knew Akemi since I was younger than you are right now. We know each other's deepest darkest secret, and I trust her immensely" he said.

"Do you love her" InuYasha asked.

InuGenki looked at Akemi and paused searching his feelings. Akemi's eyes widened and cringed. InuGenki looked down and sighed. "Yes…very much" he said.

Akemi gasped and looked at him before she smiled. "I love you too…but…let's get us something to eat" she said cheerfully.

InuGenki held his stomach. "yea, I'm quite hungry right now" he said.

Akemi touched InuYasha's shoulder. "Will you be alright?" she asked. InuYasha nodded. Akemi smiled and took his hand. "Come on…a growing boy needs to eat" she said.

They entered the dining hall, and they ate. InuGenki blushed. "I guess that now the surprise is spoiled then we should go tell your father" he said.

Akemi giggled. "Yup…There will be a full moon in two days. It will be perfect for our ceremony" she said. She clasped her hands together and held them up to her chest. "It will be absolutely beautiful!" she muttered to herself.

InuGenki started shivering. "We're getting married that soon!" he shrieked.

"Why? Is that a problem?" Akemi growled. Her aura flared up, and InuYasha shivered with dread.

InuGenki sighed. "I thought you would want to plan this out a little more" he said.

Akemi smirked and her aura subsided. "I've already got this planned honey…A woman always dreams about her wedding. Everything will be perfect" she said before she rubbed InuGenki's shoulder. "I've already got the perfect husband" she said.

InuGenki blushed. "And I have the perfect wife" he said.

Akemi giggled. "You're too sweet" she said. InuYasha frowned and Akemi smiled. "Don't worry InuYasha I have a lot more room in my heart for you as well" she said.

InuYasha looked at InuGenki, which he saw his smirk. "You're part of our family now InuYasha…this is your home…this is where you belong" he said. He gasped. "Honey…I need to go check on something" he said.

Akemi looked at him curiously. "What for?" she asked.

InuGenki got up out of his seat. "I need to see if those humans built the gravesite like I asked" he said.

InuYasha stood up and frowned. "I'm going too!" he said.

InuGenki stopped and looked back at InuYasha before he smiled. "Alright…I suppose you have more of a right to oversee this job more than I do" he said before he kneeled to allow InuYasha to climb onto his back.

Akemi frowned. "Should I come too…Wouldn't she be happy to see that her boy is being taken care of?" she asked.

InuGenki frowned. "That would make sense…I guess it would help her pass on" he said before he looked back at InuYasha. "What do you think?" he asked.

InuYasha frowned. "I don't care…" he said.

InuGenki sighed and then looked at Akemi motioning for her to follow. Akemi quietly got up and followed them outside. "Lead the way" Akemi said. InuGenki started floating off the ground, and he took off. InuYasha gulped and looked around seeing how high they were. Akemi was flying within arm's length beside them. InuGenki spotted the village and then he started his descent. The villagers scattered as InuGenki and Akemi landed. Akemi looked around and sighed. "So this is the place, Lady Izayoi stayed in. What a shame" she said.

InuGenki sighed. "It is…what other choice did she have? After her place burned down there wasn't many options" he said.

InuYasha frowned. "Why didn't you let Mother stay in your castle?" he asked.

InuGenki paused. "Because I just couldn't…" he said.

InuYasha growled. "Why! Because she was human?" he yelled.

InuGenki frowned. "Because I would put you and her in grave danger" he said. The villagers saw InuYasha on the back of the insanely strong Yōkai and the female who was with him. They looked very confused. InuGenki growled. "Where did you lay the boy's mother to rest!" he yelled. The villagers shivered in fear. "Well!" He bellowed.

"I'll show him…" an old man said.

"But grandpa! He'll kill you, he's a heartless Yōkai!" a woman yelled.

The old man smiled. "Heartless you say? Look at the boy this Yōkai took him in as if he were his own, and what have we done to him? If I die then so be it but not doing anything will doom us all" he said. He started off before he looked back at InuGenki. "This way…" he said. InuGenki and Akemi both followed, which the old man's granddaughter cringed. They were walking along a path around the lake. "We buried her in the best spot we could find…" the old man said.

InuGenki sighed. "I appreciate it" he said.

The old man stopped, and he looked ahead at a tree were there was a gravestone. "There is where she lays" he said. InuYasha jumped off from InuGenki's back and ran to the site. InuGenki stayed behind to give InuYasha some alone time.

InuGenki walked pass the old man. "That will be all…your village will be spared" he said.

"Thank you" Akemi said bowing.

InuYasha looked started tearing up. "Mother…I'm sorry" he said.

~InuYasha…don't be. You're safe now~ His mother's voice echoed inside his head. InuYasha gasped before he felt a hand touch his should. ~Look at them…They will be there for you. Your father and I are both very proud of you!~ his mother's voice said.

InuGenki and Akemi both walked up to InuYasha. There was a big gust of wind, and the two of them were uneasy. InuYasha looked at them worried. "What's wrong!" he asked.

InuGenki looked back at him. "Stay back InuYasha!" he yelled. Akemi stood in front of InuYasha as if hiding him from someone. Sesshōmaru and Jaken both walked out of the shadows.

Sesshōmaru frowned. "I'm surprised to see you here in front of a human gravesite" he said. A grin curled on his lips. Jaken flinched to the grin. "So…where is he?" Sesshōmaru asked. The air started to grow heavy with Yōki, and the sky began to grow dark.

InuGenki frowned. "What is he to you?" he asked.

InuYasha poked his head from behind Akemi looking at Sesshōmaru curiously. ~Who is that?~ InuYasha thought. Akemi pushed InuYasha's head back.

"I know you're hiding him…perhaps your bitch knows where he is!" Sesshōmaru said before he vanished. He reappeared claws inches away from Akemi's heart. InuGenki had caught Sesshōmaru arm before he could impale her.

InuGenki struggled against Sesshōmaru before looked back at her. "Run!" he yelled.

Next time on InuYasha, Sesshōmaru has arrived to kill InuYasha and anyone else who stands in his way. InuYasha is left to see an epic battle between two brothers, one evil, and one good. Ultimate Disaster and destruction is left in their wake. Who will win this horrible clash between titans? Find out next time. "Chapter 6 Twins"


	6. Chapter 6: Twins

Chapter 6 "Twins"

Akemi grabbed InuYasha and ran. Sesshōmaru's eyes followed InuYasha before he gasped feeling a strange feeling in his gut a feeling he had not felt in a long time. It was pain. He looked down and saw InuGenki's knee pulling away from his gut. Sesshōmaru took two steps back.

Jaken gasped. "Bwa! Lord Sesshōmaru!" he yelled.

Sesshōmaru growled. "How dare you!" He growled.

InuGenki's snarled and his aura erupted with tremendous flare. "You want a fight! Well you've got one!" he yelled.

"Are you going to stand in my way InuGenki?" Sesshōmaru asked drawing his sword.

InuGenki frowned. "I'm not going to let you pass…Sesshōmaru" he said.

Jaken gulped and backed away. "This can't be good!" he muttered.

InuGenki sighed. "Do you know why you did not get the Tetsusaiga?" he asked.

Sesshōmaru smirked. "You don't have any right to lecture me. I see that you did not acquire the Tetsusaiga either" he said smugly.

InuGenki looked off to the side. "I told him…I told him that I didn't want it. I don't have anything to compensate for. I stand by my power alone, for someone to need a relic to increase their power must be truly desperate and weak. Do I sense a little weakness in you Sesshōmaru?" he asked.

Sesshōmaru's nose snarled and his aura went through an incredible jump. "I'll show you who's weak!" He yelled in a demonic tone. Sesshōmaru charged him and swung his sword. InuGenki laughed, and Sesshōmaru swung his sword, which it went straight through InuGenki. Sesshōmaru's eyes widened in horror. "What!" he muttered.

InuGenki smirked. "Was that Tensaiga you used? You can't kill me with that thing" he said before he jumped back hovering over the water. "Is that all it takes to get under your skin?" he asked. He frowned. "I told you…You don't need a relic to prove your strength" he said. InuGenki grinned. "Does it hurt? I'm breathing and there's nothing you can do to end it!" he taunted him.

Sesshōmaru went into a fit of rage before he charged InuGenki laying a punch right into InuGenki's jaw. InuGenki went flying across the lake and crashed into the village. Villagers were screaming as InuGenki lifted a pillar off of him. He stood up and sighed. "Looks like I have no choice but to go all out!" he said. He cupped his hands and created an energy ball. "Annihilation Cannon!" He yelled thrusting his hands out launching a powerful surge of light.

Sesshōmaru was flying across the lake when he saw a light coming at him. "What!" he yelled before he was engulfed by the light. "Damn it!" He screamed in pain. He flew back and smoldering chunks of his armor were sent flying into the water. As the light faded Sesshōmaru hovered over the water grimacing slightly from the burns inflicted on various parts of his body.

InuGenki was breathing heavily. "There…how'd you like…that?" he muttered.

InuYasha was behind a tree with Akemi. He was s very upset. "Who was that?" he yelled.

"That was your brother, Sesshōmaru!" Myōga said.

"He's no brother…he's a monster!" Akemi said holding her hand over her heart. "He's the reason why you and your mother could not stay in InuGenki's castle…He wants you dead, InuYasha!" she said. She frowned. "That is why we must get you stronger…We won't be able to fend off Sesshōmaru forever" she said.

InuYasha stared at the ground coldly. "Big Brother is going to die isn't he?" he asked.

Akemi started to tear up. "Don't you ever think like that…Your big brother was trained by the strongest Yōkai who had ever lived. I've watched his power grow, I know that he's just getting started!" she shouted.

InuYasha's eyes widened before he wrapped his arms around her seeking comfort. "I'm scared…" he muttered.

Akemi embraced the little boy and held him dear to her heart. "I am too…but we'll be scared together" she whispered into his dog-ears.

"I love you Lady Akemi…" InuYasha said.

Akemi's heart melted. "I love you too little one" she said.

Jaken laughed as he walked out of the shadows. "I've finally found you, you little brat!" he shouted. InuYasha gasped and he buried his face into Akemi's breast. Jaken laughed again. "Does the milk taste the same as your wrenched mother did? Stupid Half breed!" Jaken yelled.

Akemi touched InuYasha's head. "InuYasha? Do you remember your training InuYasha?" Akemi asked.

InuYasha his head away, and he looked up at her curiously. "Yes?" he muttered.

Akemi ruffled his head. "Kick his ass honey…I know you can do it honey? You have the same amount of greatness flowing through your veins as your big brother does. Now show that Imp what you're made of" she said. She giggled. "You better back down Jaken, InuYasha has already survived one day of Lord InuGenki's grueling training!" she said.

Jaken laughed. "You got to be joking…I can't be done in by a mere half breed!" he yelled. InuYasha stepped away from Akemi and looked back at her unsure. Akemi smiled and gave a reassuring nod. InuYasha smiled before he got into his fighting stance. He then charged Jaken, and Jaken conjured up a fireball with his staff. "Burn in hell, Mutt!" he yelled while laughing evilly Shooting fireballs at InuYasha. InuYasha dodged the flames with greatest of ease.

"I'm here fool!" InuYasha yelled.

"What!" Jaken yelled as he looked to his side. He was sent flying by a powerful punch. Jaken slammed into a tree and landed on his face before he was knocked out when his staff struck him in the head.

InuYasha gasped and saw the unconscious Yōkai on the ground. Akemi was chortling at the site. "Wow, InuYasha I didn't think it would end that quickly…" she said. She looked up at where InuYasha was which he was not there. "…InuYasha?" she called. She looked at Jaken who was being stomped on by InuYasha.

"Stupid Yōkai! Don't you ever talk about my mother that !" InuYasha yelled while he continued to stomp on Jaken's back.

Akemi sighed and smacked herself in the forehead. "He acts like his father" she muttered. She walked up to InuYasha and pulled him off. "You don't need to do that, you won already!" she said proudly. She looked up at the sky and frowned. ~I hope you are having similar success milord~ she thought.

Sesshōmaru and InuGenki went straight through a house as they were exchanging a volley of brutal fisticuffs. The village was being torn apart from all of this fighting. The volley stopped once Sesshōmaru and InuGenki both got a hit on each other's face. They stepped back and stared off. "You are just as foolish as father was! Your compassion for humans make you weak!" Sesshōmaru said.

"Your pride is yours" InuGenki said. Sesshōmaru frowned, his eyes became red, and the wind began to whirl around him. InuGenki's growled as his eyes turned red as well. "Turn back now while you still have the chance!" InuGenki warned. A separate rotation of wind swirled around InuGenki. The two's aura collided and electricity arched around at the point of contact. InuGenki frowned. "So this is how it's going to be…You're really going to go through with this?" he muttered.

Sesshōmaru's face stretch and distorted becoming very grotesque, and InuGenki's did the same. There was an incredible rapid influx of Yōki that hurled dust, dirt, and debris skyward, masking the two's beastly transformation. The remaining villagers left screaming seeing two monstrous Dog beasts in the middle of their village. InuGenki and Sesshōmaru both were growling at each other as they circled around each other. InuGenki barked at him. ~Stop this madness!~

Sesshōmaru snorted. ~Shut up!~ InuGenki paused looking very hesitant on attacking his own brother. Sesshōmaru charged InuGenki letting out a yap. ~Die!~ Sesshōmaru leaped into the air and came down with his claws swing downward. InuGenki jumped back and then at him once he was open. InuGenki tackled him into the a house and pinned him down. Sesshōmaru kicked InuGenki off and got up off the ground. InuGenki landed on his feet a couple hundred yards away.

Akemi was floating in the sky watching the epic battle from afar. InuYasha was in horror. "Is that my big brother!" he asked. Akemi nodded. "He's huge!" InuYasha exclaimed.

"I don't understand? Why isn't Lord InuGenki fighting all out?" Akemi asked.

Myōga hummed. "This is most intriguing. Lord InuGenki doesn't wish to kill Lord Sesshōmaru. Maybe he still sees good in him" he said.

Akemi bit her lip. "But why? He'll die if he thinks that Sesshōmaru will ever change. Sesshōmaru is a cold apathetic conceited prick…he was always was that way and he'll forever be that way!" she yelled.

InuYasha cringed. "YOU CAN DO IT BIG BROTHER!" InuYasha yelled.

InuGenki ran off through the trees with Sesshōmaru following behind. Sesshōmaru jumped onto InuGenki and viciously bit into his neck. InuGenki yelped before he jumped into the side of a cliff making Sesshōmaru take the brunt of the hit. Sesshōmaru released InuGenki and fell. InuGenki's neck was bleeding horribly. Sesshōmaru struggled to stand up. He coughed up blood and growled at InuGenki. ~This isn't over!~

InuGenki whimpered. ~Looks like this was a draw~ he said before he collapsed onto the ground.

Akemi growled. "Shit!" she yelled before she shot off towards them. InuGenki reverted to his humanoid form as did Sesshōmaru.

Sesshōmaru walked up to InuGenki. "No! I'm still standing…and you are the fallen!" he said. He rose his hand in the air and his claws started glowing. "I won!" he muttered before he thrusted his claws downward. He gasped when his arm was caught. He looked up at Akemi and growled. "Damn you!" he yelled.

Akemi snarled and back handed him into a tree. "Do not lay a hand on him! Ungrateful bastard! He spared your life! And this is how you repay him!" she yelled.

Sesshōmaru stood up and spat blood onto the ground. "You dare to strike me?" he asked.

Akemi's aura flared up. "You better turn back now! You and I know that you're battle has severely hindered your strength so much that I could kill you effortlessly!" she said.

InuYasha jumped off Akemi's shoulder and went to InuGenki's side. "Big Brother?" he yelled pushing against InuGenki's chest. InuGenki took a breath showing he was still alive. InuYasha looked up at Sesshōmaru with hatred. "You bastard! Look what you've done!" he yelled. He growled and then charged Sesshōmaru.

Akemi's heart jumped. "No! InuYasha don't!" she screamed.

InuYasha leaped into the air, and Sesshōmaru dunked under roundhouse kick before he delivered a brutal punch into InuYasha's gut. InuYasha let out a horrid noise as he flew back and rag dolled across the dirt. InuYasha gasped for air feeling no air go in. "Learn your place! Disgusting half breed!" Sesshōmaru said before he walked off.

Akemi ran to InuYasha's side and picked him up. "What we're you thinking! You could have been killed! Do you think your brother would want that!" she yelled.

InuYasha wheezed. "I'm…I'm sorry…" he said before he lost consciousness in her arms.

Akemi held him up to her heart and stroked the back of his head as she walked up to InuGenki. "Hello! Anyone alive!" yelled a familiar voice. Akemi's eyes widened in shock. She looked off to the side and saw her father, Yoshirō walking down the path. He saw InuYasha in Akemi's arms, and InuGenki lying down in a pool of blood. He gasped. "What happened here?" he asked.

Akemi frowned. "There's no time to explain now…we must get them back to the castle" she yelled.

Yoshirō nodded and picked InuGenki up. He almost fell over, and he gasped. "My god…he's so heavy!" he grunted. He sighed. "Whew…let's get going!" he muttered. He ran off quickly as his daughter ran off after him. "So what happened?" he asked her. Akemi told him the whole story while they ran through the woods. Yoshirō frowned. "So he save you and InuYasha eh?" he asked.

Akemi nodded. "Yes, yes he did. He's very noble and…I love him…" she said.

Yoshirō looked at her curiously. "I see…well are you going to marry him?" he asked.

"Yes…We're planning to marry during the full moon…if he ever wakes up" Akemi said.

Yoshirō laughed. "My daughter marrying the Inu no Taishō…I knew this day would could…you've had your eye on him for a couple hundred years…so…will I be expecting any grandchildren soon?" he asked.

Akemi blushed and smiled. "I'm thinking of it. But, maybe you can be InuYasha's grandfather?" she said.

Yoshirō frowned. "He's my best friend's son. I don't know if it will work like that" he said.

InuYasha woke up and groaned. "Lady Akemi? Are you mad at me?" he asked.

Yoshirō laughed. "You are very brave InuYasha…You have a strong warrior's heart like your family before you. Akemi is just glad you are alright" he said.

The next day InuGenki woke up and moved his arm before he felt a little body against his arm. He gasped before he looked down at InuYasha curled up beside him. He rubbed the back of InuYasha's head and sighed. Akemi walked into the room with bandages and damp cloth, and she smiled. "It's good to see you awake finally" she said. She kneeled before she unwrapped the bandage around his neck.

"How long was I out for?" InuGenki asked.

Akemi sighed. "You were out for a day…InuYasha never left your side the whole time. He even skipped meals just to be with you" she said as she washed off InuGenki's neck.

InuGenki sat up and stretched. "Have you spoken to your father yet?" he asked.

Akemi nodded. "He's setting up the grounds as we speak" she said. She laughed. "You should have seen InuYasha the other day…he fought Jaken all by himself" she said happily.

InuGenki gasped. "No kidding…well, how did he do?" he asked.

Akemi giggled. "InuYasha knocked him out in one punch! You've got quite the star pupil there honey" she said.

InuGenki chuckled. "I'm surprised it lasted that long!" he said.

Akemi gasped. "How can you say that?" she shouted in disbelief.

InuGenki smirked. "Because Jaken didn't run away first" he said.

A smirk curved on Akemi's lips before she giggled. "Oh you're terrible honey!" she said before she playfully pushed on InuGenki chest. InuGenki winced before he let out a agonizing scream. Akemi panicked. "I'm sorry!" she apologized.

InuYasha woke up and looked at them worried. "What happened!" he yelled. InuGenki was breathing shallow as the pain still seared through his body. "Is he okay?" InuYasha asked.

InuGenki smiled warmly. "I'm going to be okay…" he said before he stood up. "I just need some food and relax for a while" he said.

InuYasha gasped. "But you're hurt…you need to rest!" he yelled.

InuGenki smiled. "Am I? Tell me, have how are your wounds?" he asked.

InuYasha looked at him oddly. "What wounds?" he asked.

InuGenki chuckled. "Ah, you see, when I first met you, you were covered in abrasions, scratches, welts, and contusions. If I recall a human usually recovers from those kind of wounds in a month if their wounds don't get infected. You, It only took you a day. Now, since I heal even faster than you I'll be completely healed once I eat" he said.

InuYasha gasped. "What do you mean after you eat?" he asked.

InuGenki smirked. "Food gives you energy, and Healing needs energy. Once I get my Yōki recovers then I can channel my energy directly to my wounds. Not many Yōkai know this trick, I learned from my father" he said.

InuYasha smiled. "Can you teach me?" he asked.

InuGenki sighed. "I guess, but you'll have to understand the consequences in using this technique. Now time for food. I'm hungry" he said before walking off.

Akemi giggled and walked up beside InuYasha's side. "You must be famished honey…come on…let's fill that empty belly of yours!" she said happily.

InuYasha nodded. "Kay" he said before taking her hand. They walked into the dining hall and to their shock, there was a mountain of food, and InuGenki was there binging.

InuYasha looked at Akemi scared. Akemi smiled. "Don't worry…he eats like that after a big battle, just stay away from his mouth…you might get bit" she said.

InuYasha gulped. "I can wait…" he said timidly.

Akemi sighed and then looked up at InuGenki. "InuGenki!" she called.

InuGenki looked up at her. "Yesh?" he asked with his mouth full.

Akemi smiled. "Can InuYasha eat with you?" she asked.

InuGenki swallowed his food and smiled. "Oh, yea! You didn't think I was going to eat all of this food did you?" he asked. A cut of Squid tentacle spilled out of the bowl and inched its way across the table. InuGenki growled seeing the tentacle leaving. "Hey! You aren't getting away!" he yelled. The tentacle stopped and the tip rose as if looking back at him. It saw the Dog Yōkai clicking his Chopsticks grinning evilly. The tentacle frantically scurried away while amazingly dodging the Chopsticks. InuGenki growled. "Ah so I see you've mastered the art of escape. Well I like it when my food puts up a fight!" he said. He looked up and gasped. "Hey what's that!" he yelled pointing. The tip of the tentacle pointed off to the direction before InuGenki plucked the tentacle and slurped it up.

Akemi sighed and smacked herself in the forehead in embarrassment. "He's playing with his food again…" she muttered.

InuYasha looked at the Sashimi that InuGenki was working on. "What's that?" he asked.

InuGenki looked down at his platter and grinned. "That's Ika, Sake, Tako, and Fugu…I'd sniff the Fugu to make sure that it was prepared properly" he said.

InuYasha looked at him oddly. "Why is that?" he asked.

InuGenki sighed. "Because it can kill you otherwise. I've heard some gnarly tales of distracted chefs accidently cutting the Fugu wrong" he said. InuYasha gasped. InuGenki laughed. "Ah, Don't worry. Our chef knows what he's doing. No Yōkai has ever been poisoned" he said.

InuYasha smiled. "Oh, okay" he said happily reaching over for the Fugu. He took it into his mouth and then gagged. He grabbed his throat and his eyes rolled to the back of his head.

InuGenki and Akemi were both horrified watching InuYasha fall to the floor. "Oh my God! We've poisoned him!" she screamed.

Next time on InuYasha, InuYasha finds himself in trouble after eating a piece of puffer fish. Why is InuGenki just standing there? Elsewhere the news of InuGenki and Akemi's wedding spread far and wide. What will happen to InuYasha? Find out next time. "Chapter 7 Yōkai Matrimony"


	7. Chapter 7: Yōkai Matrimony

Chapter 7 "Yōkai Matrimony"

InuYasha was on the ground flailing around on the floor wheezing. InuGenki looked at InuYasha smirking. Akemi looked at him horrified. "Why are you smirking!" she yelled.

InuGenki chuckled. "Because it was not tainted Fugu" he said casually sitting up. He walked up to InuYasha and tapped him with his foot. "I know you're acting" he said before he gasped seeing the discoloration on his face. He growled. "He's not poisoned, he's choking!" he yelled before he picked InuYasha up and performed the Heimlich Maneuver.

The chunk of meat shot across the room, and InuYasha gasped for breath before he looked up at InuGenki and smiled weakly. "Thanks Big Brother…" he said gratefully.

InuGenki frowned. "Chew your food…" he said.

InuYasha cocked his head cutely. "But You didn't chew your food…" he said.

InuGenki rolled his eyes. "I do it when it's necessary" he said.

Akemi let out a sigh of relief. "Oh thank god he's alright…I almost had a heart attack!" she said.

InuGenki looked at her happily. "Good thing you didn't" he said. He laughed. "I've done the same thing when I was a pup" he said.

Akemi sighed. "I know…it scared me then too" she said.

InuGenki blushed. "You worry about me too much, even when I got a scrape from training you'd come to my side" he said.

Akemi smiled and laughed. "Isn't it obvious why?" she asked.

InuGenki chuckled. "Now I do…I thought it was how girls acted" he said.

Akemi giggled. "Just the ones who have feelings for you. I just wanted you to be healthy, just like I want InuYasha to be healthy" she said.

InuYasha looked at her oddly. "Do you have feelings for me, Lady Akemi?" InuYasha asked.

Akemi giggled. "I guess I should say that you are like a son to me" she said.

InuYasha frowned. "But I'm not your son" he said.

"InuYasha…even though Akemi did not give birth to you she adopted you. I believe your mother would want you to be with a woman that would treat you the same way she did. Akemi will be you adoptive mother" InuGenki said.

Akemi nodded. "And InuGenki is more like a father to you anyway" she said.

InuYasha looked at her confused. "But he's my Big Brother right?" he asked.

InuGenki and Akemi both looked at each other and smiled. InuGenki looked back at InuYasha and chuckled. "Of course I am you silly pup! And I will always be your big brother" he said.

InuGenki put his hands to his neck, and his wounds disappeared leaving smooth silky unscarred skin. InuGenki growled and his bones started to crackle as they began to heal rapidly. InuYasha grimaced to the sounds and looked scared. The noises stopped and InuGenki smiled at him. "All better…" he said.

InuYasha looked at him in complete shock. "What did you just do Big Brother!" he yelled.

InuGenki smiled. "I told you didn't I? I can accelerate my healing time by using my Yōki" he said.

InuYasha whimpered. "Yea, but…how?" he asked.

"Very carefully" InuGenki said before he looked up at Akemi. "So…what shall we do today?" he asked.

Akemi touched his shoulder. "Come on honey…let's go check on the preparations" she said tugging on his Gi.

InuGenki smiled. "Alright, alright I'm coming…" he said standing up before he went to reach for one last bite, which he was yanked back by Akemi. He had no choice but to follow her. InuYasha followed his new family in toe looking at InuGenki attentively. InuGenki whimpered. "I couldn't have just one last Tako?" he asked.

Akemi smiled. "It will still be there…" she said happily.

InuGenki frowned. "Yea, but the wedding will still be there too!" he mentioned.

Akemi shot back a nasty look at him and growled. "What was that!" she yelled.

InuGenki flinched and hid behind InuYasha. "Nothing dear!" he whimpered.

Akemi giggled. "Good…" she said before they started off again.

InuYasha frowned, and InuGenki looked down at him. "Oh, come on InuYasha! We're playing , she would never hurt you" he said.

InuYasha smiled. "She wasn't going to hurt you?" he asked.

InuGenki shook his head. "Nope…we both have a strange sense of humor…" he said.

The Akemi's guards saw the three approach and they both bowed to them. "Welcome back Lady Akemi" they said.

Akemi giggled. "No special greetings for my fiancée or his kid brother?" she asked.

InuGenki blushed. "No, that's really not needed, this isn't my castle" he said.

Akemi rolled her eyes. "You mustn't be so modest honey…or else you'll be walk all over by the people you lead. They need to know who's in charge because if you don't there will not be any order and then what will happen?" she said before she looked at InuYasha. "Can you tell me what will happen if no one listens to your Big brother?" she asked.

InuYasha brought his fingers up to his mouth trying to think. "He'll get upset?" he replied most unsure.

Akemi smiled. "That's right! And we don't want Lord InuGenki to be upset…he'd kill us all" she said.

The guards both shivered and bowed again. "Greetings Lord InuGenki and Master InuYasha" they said.

InuGenki's eye twitched in disbelief. InuYasha was seeming not to mind, but Akemi was most pleased. "Good…now remember to do this each time you meet Lord InuGenki and InuYasha, because after tomorrow, they'll be part of this family" he said.

InuGenki sighed. "You might have to for Sesshōmaru too…" he said.

Akemi gasped and then shot a scared look towards InuGenki. "Oh, right I forgot about that. That could be a problem. He might try to crash our wedding" she said.

InuGenki shook his head. "Sesshōmaru is too good for that…in any case I will deal with Sesshōmaru. Make sure InuYasha is well protected. I have a plan to keep Sesshōmaru off our backs for a while" he said.

Akemi cocked her head to the side curiously. "What will you do honey?" she asked.

InuGenki smirked. "You'll just have to wait and find out…" he said.

The next day there was a huge crowd of Yōkai gathered around the castle, and it looked like there was a huge festival going on besides a wedding.

Akemi was in her room with her maidens. Her maidens were helping fixing up her hair. They put it up in buns and put a headdress, and they gossiped during the whole thing. "I can't believe this day has come…" one said.

"You so lucky milady" the other said.

Akemi was applying her make-up. She smiled. "I'm just glad he got over his shyness" she said. She sighed happily. "Between you and me…I've already slept with him" she said.

The maidens both giggled. "You did? How was he?" one asked.

Akemi sighed happily. "He was so romantic, and he looked scared at first, but he was a stud…I was kind of hoping I'd get pregnant from it all. You know?" she asked.

The maidens smiled. "You want to get pregnant still?" the other asked.

Akemi shrugged. "I'm not in a hurry to get pregnant…if it happens I want it to happen naturally, but I'll still be happy either way. I'll have InuGenki and InuYasha in my life after all" she said.

The maidens smiled. "We wish you the best" they said.

Meanwhile at InuGenki's castle, InuGenki was in his Shoin signing papers, and InuYasha was with him practicing his calligraphy. Yoshirō walked in looking very merry. "Ah, Your father must be laughing right now" he shouted happily.

InuGenki looked up at him oddly. "And why is that?" he asked raising an eyebrow. "Did you dunk your head in the Sake barrel again?" he asked.

Yoshirō chuckled. "Not today" he said before he leaned up against a pillar. "Your father and I knew this day would come. It was not hard to figure out you and my daughter would become husband and wife. I have seen how clingy Akemi was to you" he said.

InuGenki smiled and resumed his work. "Done!" InuYasha said before he held up this parchment. InuGenki looked up at the parchment and smirked. "How does it look?" InuYasha asked.

InuGenki looked at the parchment closely. He chuckled. "That's very good InuYasha…but is that supposed to be my name?" he asked.

InuYasha looked at what he was showing and then blushed before grabbing the right one. "Yea, but This one is my name…" he said shyly.

InuGenki laughed. "Excellent…" he said before he raised an eyebrow and saw InuYasha hiding something. "What's that?" he asked.

InuYasha hid the parchment. "Nothing…" he said before Yoshirō snuck behind and snatched the parchment. InuYasha growled. "Hey!" he yelled.

Yoshirō looked at the parchment and started laughing. "Hey, we got ourselves quite the artist!" he said handing InuGenki the parchment.

InuGenki took it and examined it. He stared at it blankly and then started laughing. InuYasha drew a cartoon of InuGenki fighting a ball of fluff. InuGenki smiled. "You did this?" he asked. InuYasha nodded slowly. InuGenki smirked. "Is that me?" he asked. InuYasha nodded again. "And who am I fighting?" he asked.

InuYasha smiled. "That's Sesshōmaru" he said.

"Fluffy…" Yoshirō said before they both started to laugh uncontrollably.

"Fluffy?" InuYasha asked cocking his head to the side.

InuGenki stopped. "Don't ever call him that…unless you have a death wish" he said. InuYasha gulped and then quickly nodded. InuGenki handed back InuYasha his drawing. InuYasha smiled happily and took his drawing. InuGenki looked at Yoshirō curiously. "Is everything ready?" he asked.

Yoshirō shrugged. "Almost, but we should make our away over there" he said.

InuGenki sighed and stuck a cork in the ink container. He took the brush away from InuYasha and smiled. "Go get ready" he said. InuYasha nodded and scampered off. InuGenki set the ink aside and he washed the brushes before setting them beside the ink container. He threw out the basin of water out the Shouji into the bushes. InuGenki looked back seeing InuYasha ready, and he laughed. "Okay, you beat me" he said while he set the empty basin aside. Yoshiro started laughing, and they could both hear InuYasha grunting. InuGenki looked back seeing InuYasha trying to lift the armor InuGenki always wore. He raised an eye brow. "What are you doing InuYasha?" he asked.

InuYasha let go and looked back. "Your armor is really heavy" he said.

Yoshirō laughed. "That yōkai armor was made for the Inu no Taishō, it's heavy because it's really dense armor, not even the sharpest blade can crack it!" he said proudly.

InuGenki sighed putting his armor on. "I only wish that were true. My weapon could damage this severely" he said.

InuYasha's eyes widened in shock. "I had no idea you had so much weight on you…could you have defeated Sesshōmaru if you removed your armor, Big brother?" he asked.

InuGenki chuckled. "My intensions were a lot different than Sesshōmaru's. In a sense I did defeat Sesshōmaru" he said.

InuYasha looked at him in awe. "You did? How did you do that Big brother?" he asked.

InuGenki picked up InuYasha onto his shoulders and gave him a piggy back. "You're alive aren't you?" he asked.

InuYasha frowned. "Yes, but…you didn't tell me what would happen if you fought without your armor on" he said.

InuGenki frowned. "It wouldn't make much difference…All Sesshōmaru has to do is remove his armor too" he said.

Yoshirō looked at him stunned. ~Does he realize that Sesshōmaru's style of armor is significantly lighter than his?~ he thought to himself.

Later that day everyone surrounded the shrine and InuYasha watched Akemi and InuGenki walked up and bowed. They sat down and InuGenki was looking nervous while Akemi was calm. They bowed again before everyone else bowed. InuYasha stuck his thumb into his mouth. A Yōkai poured tea into two cups, and then another took the cups before placing them in front of InuGenki and Akemi. Myōga was crying, and Yoshirō was smirking. InuGenki and Akemi both took a drink from their cups before there was a gust of wind which blew and knocked some of the paper lanterns down.

InuGenki frowned and looked off into the distance before he started walking in the general direction. A staff was floating down the path and Jaken came running after it. He looked back. "Lord Sesshōmaru the staff has stopped!" Jaken yelled before he looked back at InuGenki and then gasped. "Bwa! What are you doing here!" he yelled.

InuGenki growled. "I ask the questions here!" he said. Jaken yelled and backed up. Sesshōmaru appeared, and the celebration went to silence. InuGenki looked up at Sesshōmaru and stood his ground. "Give it up Sesshōmaru! You aren't going to take him!" he yelled.

Sesshōmaru looked at InuGenki annoyed. "Where is it?" he yelled.

InuGenki sighed. "If I knew where it was, wouldn't you think I have it? He's hidden it from both of us!" he said.

Sesshōmaru threw a punch at InuGenki, which it was dodged, and InuGenki gave a swift palm strike to Sesshōmaru's chest. Sesshōmaru backed up and growled. The two stared each other down. "I know you're bluffing. He always took a liking to you because you were the weaker one!" he yelled.

InuGenki closed his eyes and chuckled. "Weaker one? How ironic…I tell you what…I'll point you in the direction, but it won't make the slightest difference. You still can't touch it!" he said.

Sesshōmaru snarled. "Tell me where it is…" he yelled.

InuGenki smiled. "Fine" he said.

"What are you doing Lord InuGenki! You'll make your father's attempts to guard the fang to be for not! I thought you promised that you'd never let his death be in vain!" Myōga yelled.

InuGenki growled. "Silence! Don't ever question my judgment!" he yelled.

Myōga shivered. "Yes, milord…" he said.

InuGenki sighed. "Since you like to solve riddles I have one for you…" he said before looking at Sesshōmaru sternly. "Seeing yet never seen. Protected yet never known to its protector…" he said. He growled. "I'm not giving you anymore help…Got it!" he yelled.

Sesshōmaru chuckled sadistically. "Once I get the fang, It will be me who will reign supreme" he said before he walked off. Jaken chased after Sesshōmaru and screamed.

Myōga looked up at InuGenki surprised. "You know it's going to be a matter of time before Sesshōmaru finds out where the fang's locale is" he said.

InuGenki smirked. "By the time that comes, the fang will become in possession of it's true master consequently balance will be restored" he said.

Myōga looked at him oddly. "What did you mean by balance will be restored?" he asked.

InuGenki shrugged. "I dunno, I was trying to sound like father…pretty good don't you think?" he asked. Myōga sighed as his head sank down low in embarrassment. InuGenki walked up to InuYasha and smiled. "You up for some more training?" he asked.

InuYasha smiled. "Yea!" he yelled.

InuGenki grinned. "Good…" he said crossing his arms.

Akemi sighed but had a smile curve onto her lips. ~He'll make a good father for InuYasha, even if they don't know it yet~ she thought.

3 years have passed, and after months of training InuYasha had learned the basics of fighting, which his strength had increased exponentially since he first arrived at InuGenki's castle. InuYasha would often run through the forbidden forest to exercise, while InuGenki worked running his lands. Akemi would often go out with InuYasha if InuGenki could not.

"You can't catch me!" InuYasha yelled.

"This isn't a race InuYasha!" Akemi yelled.

InuYasha stopped and looked up hearing a screeching up above. He saw a figure streak across the sky before he smirked. "Big Brother is back!" he yelled before he darted off.

Akemi smiled. "Thank goodness…" she said before she sat down. She laughed. "He's getting stronger and stronger by the day" she said before she stood back up. "Strange…I've been getting tired often…" she said before passed out and fell to the ground.

InuYasha stopped and his eyes widened in horror before he ran to her side. "Say something!" he yelled.

"Go get Lord InuGenki! And Hurry!" Daiki yelled.

InuYasha looked up at the Yōkai Tree and nodded. InuYasha ran off as fast as he could down that path. It seemed to grow longer and longer. Tears were streaming down his face. ~She can't be dead!~ he thought.

Next time on InuYasha, Akemi has fallen to an unknown illness, and InuGenki is left to preoccupy InuYasha's worries by having a friendly sparring match, which after an accident, InuYasha's loses control turning it into anything but friendly match. Will InuGenki be able to bring InuYasha back into control? Find out next time. "Chapter 8 Berserker"


	8. Chapter 8: Berserker

Chapter 8 "Berserker"

InuYasha ran up to InuGenki bawling, and he hugged onto InuGenki crying hysterically. InuGenki frowned. "What's wrong?" he asked. InuYasha looked up and sniveled. InuGenki looked at him sternly. "What happened!" he shouted.

"Lady Akemi, she fell to the ground!" InuYasha yelled.

InuGenki gasped. "What!" he yelled. He growled. "Damn it!" he yelled before running off. He stopped momentarily and looked back. "Stay here InuYasha!" he yelled before he ran into the forest. He found Akemi laying on the ground. He went to her side and put a finger over her neck. He smiled. "Oh thank god!" he yelled gratefully. He picked her up and carried her to his castle.

InuYasha wept. "Is Lady Akemi alright?" he asked.

InuGenki smiled. "Yes, I just need to find he a doctor" he said as he laid Akemi in the futon.

An hour later one of the maidens from Yoshirō's Castle arrived. "I'll see what's ailing her. Why don't you and master InuYasha go and train or something" she said before InuGenki nodded.

"Come on InuYasha…" InuGenki said tugging at InuYasha's. InuYasha reluctantly left.

The maiden started checking Akemi all over before Akemi awoke with a moan. "Where, where am I?" she asked.

The maiden smiled. "You are home dear, I can't really find anything wrong with you…" she said.

Akemi frowned. "Please check again…I know there's something wrong with me…I can feel it inside me" she said.

The maiden frowned. "When was your last menstruation?" she asked.

Akemi paused. "3 months ago" she said.

The maiden giggled. "That will explain a lot…" she said happily.

Akemi gasped. "What? Do you know what's wrong with me?" she asked.

The maiden smiled. "Something very right has happened to you. Aw, you two have been busy haven't you?" she asked.

Akemi blushed. "Just tell me!" she snapped.

The maiden sighed. "Lady Akemi…you're expecting" she said.

Akemi's eyes widened in total shock. "I'm…I'm pregnant?" she asked. She smiled and started rubbing her belly. "Lord InuGenki is going to be so thrilled! I thought I was just getting fat" she said happily.

"Should I tell him?" The maiden asked.

Akemi shook her head. "No…I want to tell him and InuYasha. Let them play, I'll still be pregnant when they are done" she said before proudly rubbing her belly again.

Meanwhile out in the courtyard, InuYasha was practicing his moves, and InuGenki was meditating in the open grass. Myōga hopped onto InuGenki and watched InuYasha. "Lord InuGenki, if you mind me asking…Don't you think Master InuYasha is strong enough to spar with you?" he asked.

InuGenki opened his eyes and looked ahead before a smile curved on his face. He stood up beginning to remove his armor. InuYasha stopped and looked at InuGenki curiously. InuGenki threw the armor to the side and there was a great crash once the armor hit the ground. "InuYasha that's enough practicing. It's time I put that practice to good use!" he said.

InuYasha's eyes widened and shivered. "What d-d-do you m-mean?" he asked timidly.

InuGenki frowned. "I mean, you are ready to spare with me" he said. InuYasha gulped before InuGenki cancelled out the spell on InuYasha's training weights.

InuYasha looked down at his hands and smirked feeling how much lighter he was. "Alright, Big Brother!" he shouted cheerfully. He ran up to InuGenki, which InuGenki smiled.

"I'm a bit rusty on sparing so please bear with me…do you remember sparing form?" InuGenki asked.

InuYasha nodded. "Lady Akemi should me" he said.

InuGenki got into his fighting stance, and InuYasha gulped mimicking InuGenki. InuGenki grinned. "Let's begin!" he said.

InuYasha looked at him intensely. InuYasha charged InuGenki before jumping up at him and throwing a downward punch, which InuGenki moved out of away and checked InuYasha's arm before following up with a kick to the back knocking InuYasha back. InuYasha hopped on one food to keep balance before he looked back at InuGenki in shock at how elegant and quick InuGenki moved. InuGenki stood there smiling playfully.

"My turn!" InuGenki said smugly. He ran at InuYasha and started throwing a volley punches. InuYasha was left to dodge and block the punches.

Myōga watched in awe. "Wow, look at Master InuYasha go! He has certainly came a long way" he said. He stroked his chin. "Lord InuGenki has sure gotten in more control of his powers as well" he said.

"Come on, InuYasha fight back. Do you think the Yōkai out there are going to take it easy on you!" InuGenki yelled. InuYasha deflected one punch and followed up with a punch of his own. InuGenki's eyes widened, and he rolled to the side dodging the punch before he stopped his fall with his hand, which he followed up with a stomp to InuYasha foot knocking him off balance. InuYasha hit the back of his head on the ground hard. InuGenki got up and frowned. He kneeled beside InuYasha and gasped. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to!" he shouted shacking InuYasha's shoulder.

InuYasha's body started pulsating before InuGenki withdrew his hand and gasped. ~His Yōki is skyrocketing! And his scent…~ He thought before he jumped back. "Something is not right…His Yōki should be waning not rising!" he muttered. His confusion went to horror when he saw Dog Yōkai markings appear on InuYasha's cheeks, and he grew fangs and claws.

InuGenki growled and got back into fighting position. "Damn it! The seal is broken, He's human side has lost control!" he yelled. He looked at the ground gulping. ~I've heard about this happening…Since father was a DaiYōkai it must be especially hard to keep that reservoir of yōki held secure~ He thought as he watched InuYasha get up growling and bearing his fangs like a rabid animal.

InuGenki gasped. ~His Yōki is just as strong as Sesshōmaru's~ he thought before InuYasha charged at InuGenki at a freakish speed. InuGenki jumped away, and InuYasha began to thrash his claws about at InuGenki, which InuGenki could barely keep up with every swing. ~Damn it! There's no intelligence whatsoever! He's hoping to get lucky and get me to slip up!~ he thought while the possessed hanyō continued to attack InuGenki.

Myōga gasped in horror. "Stop! What are you doing, Master InuYasha!" he yelled.

InuGenki growled. "I've had enough!" he yelled as InuYasha thrashed his claws once more, but InuGenki vanished causing InuYasha to become disoriented. Before InuYasha could look, InuGenki reappeared behind InuYasha, and he gave a swift chop to InuYasha's neck causing InuYasha to black out. InuGenki caught InuYasha's limp body by the collar before he gently laid InuYasha on the ground. InuGenki let out a deep sigh. "If InuYasha could learn how to tap into his Yōki, then he will be able to hold his own against Sesshōmaru" he said.

Myōga hopped onto InuGenki shoulder. "Lord InuGenki! Is Master InuYasha alright? What happened?" he asked.

InuGenki took in a deep breath. "InuYasha's DaiYōkai half overpowered his human side. Next time, I spar with InuYasha at his best. Clearly his human spirit was stressed near the breaking point, all it took was a bump on the head to initiate a devastating chain reaction in which triggered this transformation. InuYasha will be fine, but since InuYasha's human side was exiled in that state, I bet he will have no memory at all" he said.

Myōga blinked. "How do you know all this?" he asked.

InuGenki rolled his eyes. "I've did some research, I so happen to come across this information while I was trying to figure out how to take care of a Hanyō…" he said.

InuYasha started to stir before he picked himself off the ground and moaned. "What happened?" he asked.

InuGenki sighed. "You fell unconscious when you hit your head…anyway good job" he said.

InuYasha rubbed the back of his head. "What happened? Where am I?" he asked again.

InuGenki looked at InuYasha's eyes seeing one pupils was larger than the other. He frowned gently picking him up. He took InuYasha into the castle, which he set InuYasha down into the bed. "Myōga, please watch over InuYasha, while I go find Sakura" he said.

"Yes milord" Myōga said.

InuGenki got up and left InuYasha. He walked into the room seeing a smiling Akemi awaiting him. InuGenki frowned. "Sakura…InuYasha's got concussion. I don't know how bad, but please go check on him" he said.

Sakura, the maiden nodded, and she walked off. Akemi frowned. "What happened?" she asked.

InuGenki sighed. "InuYasha took a nasty fall during our sparing session" he said.

Akemi sighed. "I was hoping to tell you this while InuYasha was here but…" she said before InuGenki raised an eyebrow, and she smiled at him. "…I'm just too excited. Honey, you're going to be a daddy!" she said gleefully.

InuGenki gasped, and he began to blush. "You're pregnant? How far along are you?" he asked.

Akemi smiled while resting her hand on her belly. "Sakura says I'm at least most 3 months" she said. InuGenki kneeled beside her. "Oh I'm so happy for us!" Akemi shouted before glomping onto him. "You're such a stud…" she said.

InuGenki frowned. "So what are we going to do now? Is it still alright if we? You know…make love?" he asked.

Akemi giggled. "Sakura is encouraging us to do so. We are married aren't we?" she asked.

InuGenki smiled. "Did you want a pup?" he asked.

Akemi blushed. "Yes…I might have had a little teensy weensy urge to have your pup. After all you need an heir to you not?" she asked.

InuGenki gasped. "Heir? Um…well…I thought it was a little early on having a pup, but I will welcome him or her with open arms" he said.

Akemi giggled. "I saw how you treat InuYasha, I know you'll be a great dad" she said before she kissed him on the cheek. "Now hold me you stud" she said. InuGenki blushed and began to hold her.

Meanwhile in InuYasha's room, Sakura was checking InuYasha all over. He looked up at her confused. "What happened? Where am I?" he asked.

Sakura smiled, and she rubbed the back of one of InuYasha's dog-ears. "You're home…now please get some rest Master InuYasha. You need to recover from your concussion" she said.

InuYasha looked around. "Where's Big brother?" he asked.

Sakura giggled. "He's with Lady Akemi" she said.

InuYasha smiled before he drifted into an unconscious state. Sakura was at InuYasha's side monitoring his progress.

Somewhere very far away, Sesshōmaru and Jaken were busy looking for the fang. Jaken was leading the way with his staff. He looked back at Sesshōmaru. "Do you believe that Lord InuGenki spoke the truth about where the Tetsusaiga has been hidden? We've been searching for months yet no avail" he said.

Sesshōmaru frowned. "What do you know of this Jaken?" he asked before he shot him a bad look. He stared off into space. "I didn't expect this to be easy…" he said before he paused. "…and Jaken?" he muttered.

Jaken looked up at him. "Yes, milord?" he asked.

"Ask me that question again, and I'll kill you…" Sesshōmaru said.

Jaken gulped. "Yes, milord" he said.

Sesshōmaru looked around. ~There could be many places it could be…seeing yet never seen, protected yet unknown to its protector…there can only be one spot out of the entire world. I will tear up everything if I have to~ he thought to himself.

A year has pass Sesshōmaru was still searching for the Tetsusaiga. Sesshōmaru was flying over the Mt. Fuji scanning the area. Jaken held onto Sesshōmaru's Mokomoko. Something caught Sesshōmaru's interest, and he descended onto the summit of the volcano. He gazed into the crater which was billowing out stem and gasses. There was clanking echoing out from the cave. Sesshōmaru jumped into the crater and walked through the hot steam. The steam parted around him not even getting an arm's length. Ahead there was glowing and sparks flying from each clank before there was a hissing sound as more steam made the cloud thicker.

An old yōkai was forging a blade and very engrossed into his work. He started blowing fire onto the blade causing it to grow yellow. He took his sledge hammer and started banging away. The blade was quickly turning from yellow to orange then to red. Sesshōmaru emerged from the cloud and smirked. "So is this your new hiding spot, Tōtōsai?" he said.

Tōtōsai looked up and gasped. "Sesshōmaru! What are you doing here!" he yelled.

Jaken walked up beside of Sesshōmaru and glared at Tōtōsai. "You know why he's here!" he yelled.

Tōtōsai scratched the back of his head. "No, I don't! Whatever it is, I don't have what you are looking for" he said.

"Tell me where Tetsusaiga and Sounga is" Sesshōmaru said calmly.

Tōtōsai's eyes widened. "Tetsusaiga? Sounga? Never heard of them!" he protested.

Jaken growled. "You liar! Who are you kidding! We know you were at Sesshōmaru's father's gave so quit the charade!" he yelled.

Sesshōmaru looked down at Jaken. "Let me handle this on my own…" he muttered. Jaken looked up and then backed away. Sesshōmaru vanished and reappeared grabbing onto Tōtōsai's neck with a strong grip. "Don't test my patience! You and I both know that father here is not going to stop me this time." he said while he raised his hand. His claws were glowing bright green. Tōtōsai gulped and then Sesshōmaru threw Tōtōsai aside. "Now start talking!" he growled.

Tōtōsai wheezed and grasped his neck. "Lord InuGenki won't allow you to do this?" he shouted.

Sesshōmaru's eye twitched. "InuGenki has grown soft! Just like Father!" he said calmly.

Tōtōsai growled. "Your lack of compassion was why your father don't not leave you the Tetsusaiga or his position, and he sure as hell not going to give a tyrant like you either one or Sounga!" he yelled.

Sesshōmaru back handed Tōtōsai in the face. "Silence! You have no right to lecture me! It is people like you who always try to stand in my way!" he yelled.

Tōtōsai looked at the ground. "We banished Sounga from this world…" he said.

"…and?" Sesshōmaru inquired.

"…and the Tetsusaiga is located at your fathers tomb!" Tōtōsai finished.

"Where is Father's tomb?" Sesshōmaru asked.

"I don't know…Perhaps Myōga or Hōsenki knows…" Tōtōsai said.

"There is no need…I have all the information I need" Sesshōmaru said he started off before Jaken grabbed onto Sesshōmaru's Mokomoko as they took off.

Meanwhile at InuGenki's castle, InuGenki and InuYasha were both sparring out in the field. Akemi was watching holding a baby in one arm and another was strapped securely onto her back. Akemi smiled at the two working so hard.

Myōga was sitting beside Akemi and watched in amazement. "Master InuYasha is actually getting some hits on Lord InuGenki!" he said.

The baby on Akemi's back started crying, and she sighed. "InuGenki!" she yelled.

InuGenki and InuYasha stopped before InuGenki looked back. "Yea honey?" he asked.

Akemi smiled. "Can you hold Tōki? I need to feed Tōga" she said.

InuGenki walked over, and Akemi held out the baby girl out. InuGenki picked up Tōki and smiled. "Hey there" he said softly. Tōki looked up at him with her emerald eyes and reached up grabbing her father's hair and putting it into her mouth. InuGenki chuckled and looked up and Akemi who was loosening her kimono. "Isn't she cute?" he asked.

Akemi brought the second baby up to her breast and began to nurse. She looked up at Tōki and laughed. "Aw…she likes you…" she said affectionately.

InuYasha looked up at InuGenki curiously. "Are we done?" he asked.

InuGenki looked at him and smirked. "Break time…" he said.

Akemi looked down at the baby that she was feeding. "He looks so much like your father…" she said as she stroked the infant's head.

InuGenki looked at his son and smiled. "Yep" he said.

InuYasha frowned. "If you are a Dog Yōkai, and Lady Akemi is a Wolf Yōkai, what does that make Tōki and Tōga?" he asked.

InuGenki chuckled. "They are Wolfdog Yōkai" he said.

"Like a raccoon dog?" InuYasha asked.

InuGenki flinched. "Uh…I don't think that…um…that actually makes sense a raccoon and a dog" he said before he sat down. "These two way encounter hardships that you may face. They will be looked down upon from the start, but all they'll have to do is prove to the others they're wrong" he said.

InuYasha frowned. "So how come everybody was okay with you marrying Lady Akemi?" he asked.

InuGenki laughed. "Because I can marry whoever I damn well please. Hell I could marry a human if one was interested, but Lady Akemi is the right woman for me" he said.

"Big Brother?" InuYasha asked.

InuGenki smiled. "Yea?" he asked.

InuYasha looked towards the ground. "Is it true that you were twice as strong as me when you where my age?" he asked.

InuGenki looked at InuYasha horrified. "What? What makes you think this!" he yelled.

InuYasha gulped. "Myōga told me…I'm a failure aren't I?" he asked. Before InuGenki could answer InuYasha ran off into the forest as fast as he could. InuGenki was in a daze feeling so many emotions at once. He glared over at Myōga, and his nose snarled while clenching his fists.

Next time on InuYasha, InuYasha has found out the harsh reality of being a Hanyō. Now having lost his self esteem, he will have to make a choice. InuGenki begins his search to find InuYasha and in his search comes across a Yōkai more wicked than Sesshōmaru. What will InuYasha's decision be? Find out next time. "Chapter 9 Limitations"


	9. Chapter 9: Limitations

Chapter 9 "Limitations"

InuYasha was crying as he ran as far as he could. InuGenki growled at Myōga. "Thanks! You were a real help!" he yelled sarcastically. He was so angry that he was glowing. Tōki and Tōga started crying feeling threatened.

Akemi frowned. "Please! Calm down! You're upsetting the pups!" she begged.

InuGenki frowned. "After all the work I've done, Myōga had to go and take away any shred of confidence and hope that I gave back to InuYasha!" he yelled. He walked up to Akemi and handed her their frightened daughter. He sighed. "I'll go find InuYasha, make sure the pups are safe" he said.

Akemi took their daughter and grabbed InuGenki's arm. "I'll help too…" she said.

InuGenki frowned. "fine, but find one of the maids to watch over our pups…I'll go on ahead" he said before he kissed her.

Akemi smiled warmly. "Stay safe…" she said.

InuGenki smirked at her before running off into the forest. He stopped looking around frantically. ~What is this strong aura I'm sensing. It's totally engulfed InuYasha's…~ he thought to himself. His eyes narrowed. ~Whatever it is, I don't like it!~ he pondered. He later jumped above the trees and flew up thousands of feet into the sky. He looking down at the thick forest while he hovered. ~Something else is going on here!~ he thought.

Meanwhile somewhere in the forest InuYasha was hunched over a tree slamming his fist into the tree. ~Why! Why can't I get stronger?~ he thought. His arms fell to his side in defeat. "I'll never become as strong as Big Brother!" he muttered. There was an evil cackle the echoed through the forest. InuYasha looked up in a panic. "Who's there!" he yelled.

A yōkai walked out from behind a tree. His eyes bared red irises, and he had blue markings on his eye lids. His hair was jet black, and he was slightly frail looking. He grinned. "I hear you are having trouble becoming as strong as your dear brother. What if I could tell you there are ways to get you past your limitations" he said.

InuYasha growled. "What do you want? What are you talking about?" he asked.

The Yōkai smirked. "The only thing that is getting in your way is your human blood. There is an item that I know about that could make you a full blooded Yōkai" he said.

Akemi showed up and growled. "What are you doing here!" she yelled with disgust. She looked at InuYasha looking very upset. "Don't believe a word he's saying InuYasha!" she said.

The Yōkai laughed and looked at InuYasha smugly. "Believe what you want to, but answer me this…how is your brother's training doing for you?" he asked.

Akemi snarled. "Shut up!" she screamed. Her aura flared up, and InuYasha looked at her frightened.

The yōkai laughed evilly. "What will you do InuYasha?" he asked before he disappeared in a cloud of Miasma just as Akemi's shot a spell at him. The tree behind burst into flames. The yōkai was in the air grinning. He looked up ahead before stopping. He chuckled. "Why isn't it Lord InuGenki? How are you doing these days?" he asked.

InuGenki frowned. "Cut the shit Naraku! I know what you are up to!" he yelled.

Naraku laughed. "Do you now? I do have to say this…You certainly have done a great job bringing up InuYasha so far…" he said sarcastically.

InuGenki scowled. "You've crossed the line this time! This time I won't allow you the time to jump back across" he yelled.

Naraku grinned. "You can't kill me!" he boasted.

InuGenki smirked. "Can't argue with that logic, you have ran of the past 19 times. Safe to say you can't kill me either, can't you? I'd have say I've been pretty patient with you so far…but not anymore. Good Bye! Naraku!" he yelled as he thrusted his palm out.

Some invisible force knocked Naraku back, and he stopped in midair chuckling with a wide smirk. His smirk disappeared when he looked to his side getting a punch in the face by Yoshirō. InuGenki looked at him in shock. "Yoshirō?" he yelled.

Yoshirō looked back at him. "I got it from here! Find the real Naraku! He shouldn't be far away from here!" he yelled. InuGenki nodded and then flew off passed Naraku, and Naraku growled flinging his tentacles at InuGenki. Yoshirō hacked the tentacles in half, and Naraku glared at him. Yoshirō frowned. "You're on my turf you freak!" he yelled before his aura flared up.

InuGenki flew off using all of his senses to track Naraku downed. He saw Akemi fly up to him, and she frowned. "You need help?" she asked.

InuGenki looked down at the ground. "Can you sense where these Oni puppet threads are?" he asked.

Akemi closed her eyes and concentrated once she opened them her eyes began to glow green. She looked around and pointed. "There are many!" She said.

InuGenki frowned. "That's what I'm afraid of…Can you determine the origins of the threads?" he asked.

InuYasha looked between them. "What's going? What was that Yōkai?" he asked innocently.

InuGenki frowned. "That Yōkai was going to kidnap you!" he said. InuYasha's eyes widened.

Akemi pointed off towards Mt. Fuji. "The origins are in the Sea of trees" he said.

InuGenki nodded. "Listen…Your father is fighting the Oni puppets! Take them out! You are the only one who can destroy them!" he said.

Akemi smiled and kissed him. "Go get him dear!" she said. The two parted ways.

Yoshirō was fighting off a hoard of Naraku look alike. He growled. "Damn it!" he yelled.

The hoard just laughed at him. "You are very noble Lord Yoshirō. Dying for your comrade's son" one of them said.

Yoshirō growled. "You'll be destroyed long before I die!" he yelled.

They all laughed at him. "Fool, InuGenki will never find me…He's not the God you thought he is. Isn't that what you thought about his father? Before he died saving that pathetic human?" he asked.

"Lord Tōga died for something he believed in. How dare you speak lightly of him! I may die, but not now! I have to protect his honor!" Yoshirō yelled. He clenched his fists and stared to take on all of the puppets at once.

One of the puppets suddenly exploded into many pieces once from just one punched. The others looked at Yoshirō in horror. "Impossible!" one yelled. He growled before whipping a tentacle at him. Yoshirō grabbed the tentacle and swung the puppet into another one. The two exploded upon contact.

The other's gasped. "This doesn't make sense! He shouldn't be taking us out like this" one of them screamed.

Meanwhile Akemi was busy flying around. InuYasha looked around. "What are you doing Lady Akemi?" he asked.

Akemi smirked. "I'm severing these Yōki threads" she said.

"What threads?" InuYasha asked.

"This one…" Akemi said before cutting one with her claws.

InuYasha gasped seeing the sudden sheen of the two strands separating, but it only lasted for a moment. He gasped. "How can you see that?" he asked.

Akemi giggled. "I have special powers, each and every one of us have our own unique abilities. I may not be as strong or fast as Lord InuGenki, but at least, I can make a difference" she said.

InuYasha frowned. "Do I have any special powers?" he asked.

Akemi hacked another thread and looked back at him. "I only found out when I was 15 years old…you got a couple of years, but I will say this. You and Lord InuGenki are different, even Lord Sesshōmaru is different than your him. Does it really matter if you were as powerful as your brother when he was your age?" she asked.

InuYasha shook his head. "I guess not…so…I'm not a weakling after all?" he asked.

Akemi shook her head. "Naw, your strong for your age. You are the Strongest hanyō ever" she said.

"Keh, I want to be strong. I don't want to be pushed around anymore" InuYasha said.

Akemi smirked cutting the last of the strands. "Whew, there…all done" she said.

Meanwhile in a cave far away Naraku awoke seeing his controls to his puppets being destroyed. He looked outside hearing the wind howl. He smirked. "So you've finally done it" he muttered.

InuGenki blocked the entrance. "The game is over, give it up. You've lost!" he said.

Naraku laughed. "Have I now? You've only won the first round, there are many more to come…" he said.

InuGenki growled. "I have won every round aforementioned, and therefore won all subsequent rounds" he said.

Naraku smirked. "What kind of logic is that?" he asked.

InuGenki sighed. "Because after this attack you'll never be the same yōkai again. It is capable of eradicating every living tissue in your being" he said.

Naraku's grin disappeared. "You aren't capable of such attack, besides at such close range not even you could survive the attack!" he said.

InuGenki smirked. "Try me…" he said as he held his hand out and a ball of Yōki appeared growing larger and larger. "Demon Annihilation Wave!" he chanted. Naraku's pupils began to dilate realizing what was about to happen. InuGenki launched the blue wave of light.

Naraku was engulfed in the light and started to scream in agonizing pain. "I'LL PAY BACK!" he yelled as his body disintegrated in the light. The whole cave collapsed and was blown away in the wave. A huge column of smoke rose into the sky and everyone could see the mushroom cloud from afar.

InuYasha gasped. "What is that, Lady Akemi!" he shouted while pointing towards the cloud.

Akemi looked over and gasped in awe. "Wow…what power…" she muttered. She then smirked. "Thank goodness it's over…" she said before she flew towards the smoldering rubble, and then saw InuGenki standing there looking grim. Akemi smirked towards her husband. "You've done well, dear. There's nothing left of him" she said proudly.

InuGenki frowned. "It's…it's not over yet…I can still sense his yōki" he said.

Akemi sighed. "Nonetheless, you did cripple his yōki greatly. Even if he regains function he'll never be the same yōkai as he was before…" she said before she walked up to him and touched his shoulder. She smiled. "…just don't worry about it and come home. I want to reward you for your victory…" she said before she rubbed his shoulder.

InuGenki looked back. "I don't know…" he muttered.

Akemi looked back at InuYasha. "You hungry?" she asked. InuYasha nodded slowly. Akemi looked back at InuGenki. "Come on…" she said in a warm loving tone before she flew off. InuGenki growled, and then flew off after her.

Over on a rock was a mass of flesh that survived. The flesh began to bubble and knead. The flesh started colliding in mid air into this sole bigger mass. It sprouted 8 limbs, and there was a little high pitched scream as the mass turned into a red spider. "Damn it! That bastard! Look at what he did to me! He'll pay…he'll pay dearly for this!" he yelled before he scurried away laughing.

Later that Day, InuYasha walked up to InuGenki who was in the Shoin reading documents. He frowned as he stared at the scroll. "What is it InuYasha?" he asked.

InuYasha frowned. "You didn't answer me before…were you stronger than me when you were my age?" he asked.

InuGenki sighed. "It means nothing, even if I was then it's not your fault. I didn't start training you soon enough…Heed my warning InuYasha…" he said before lowering the scroll. "This desire of yours will lead you to a path of self-destruction. It was what our father did not want Sesshōmaru to take, however his obsession to become stronger consumed him. He forgot what actual happiness was, and now he's become a monster. He's not our brother anymore. What I don't want is for you to become lost as well" he said.

InuYasha frowned."Why does Sesshōmaru hate you so much? You're his brother aren't you?" he asked.

InuGenki closed his eyes and then sighed. "He's very insecure about himself. Mother always pushed for him to be the strongest, but when we started getting older, Sesshōmaru began to notice the gap between us. That one night I blew up the dojo was the start. Father started his special training, which Sesshōmaru got calligraphy lesson. He always envied my extra time with father. He doesn't know just how hard a punch father can give" he said.

"Why didn't he train you both?" InuYasha asked.

InuGenki flinched and then groaned. "Because I didn't have control over my powers yet. Father wanted me to be able to have control of my powers just like Sesshōmaru…never really did get total control. He had to stop when Sesshōmaru started to worry him. During our, sparring sessions he started to become more heartless and hostile. Father disallowed us to ever spar again. He did not want us to kill each other" he said.

"Why didn't you kill him last time?" InuYasha asked.

InuGenki frowned. "I guess…I just don't have it in me. I guess father's best qualities rubbed off onto me. There are a lot of them in you. Even if you only faced him once he's still a part of you. And that's what you'll pass down to your kids when you are older" he said.

Akemi walked in with one of the babies. "Tōga wants you" she said.

InuGenki looked up and smiled. "He made the face didn't he?" he asked. Akemi nodded before handing him their son. Akemi ruffled InuYasha's hair before she left them. InuGenki looked down at the baby boy, and he looked up at InuYasha. "I remember you when you were his age. Your ears were so huge" he said. InuYasha blushed and covered his dog-ears. InuGenki laughed. "You should take pride in your dog-ears. Girls love the dog-ears" he said before pointing to the set of dog-ears on his own head.

InuYasha groaned. "But…I don't like girls…" he said.

InuGenki laughed. "You will…it's how nature works" he said before looking down at his son sleeping happily into muscles under his Gi. InuGenki gently rubbed the back of his son's head.

InuYasha cocked his head. "So, do you like being a Dad, Big Brother?" he asked.

InuGenki smiled proudly. "Yea, turns out I make a pretty decent father" he said before he looked up at InuYasha happily. "You know, you are helping me learn. I wouldn't be married if it wasn't for you, and for that, I'm grateful for taking you in" he said. He smirked. "Hold out your arms" he said.

InuYasha looked at him oddly. "Why?" he asked.

InuGenki looked down at his son. "Heh, just do it" he said.

InuYasha sighed and held out his arms, which to his shock, InuGenki put his son into InuYasha's arms. InuYasha cringed waiting for his nephew to start crying, which he never did. InuYasha gasped. "He's not crying!" he shouted which ironically the baby started to cry. InuGenki touched his son's forehead causing the baby to settle down. InuYasha was in awe. "How did you do that?" he asked quietly.

"I don't know…isn't it incredible? It's like I know what to do, but I don't know what for" InuGenki said before looking over at Akemi peering into the room. He grinned. "How long have you been there you sly wolf?" he asked.

Akemi walked in happily. "Enough to see what a great Uncle, InuYasha has become" she said. She looked at InuYasha warmly and ruffled his hair. "It's time for bed InuYasha…" she said.

InuYasha frowned. "Aw…but I don't want to go to bed…" he said.

Akemi gave him a bad look. "Now!" she said.

InuYasha gulped. "Okay…but…here's Tōga" he said giving her the baby before he scampered off. He stopped listening in on their conversation.

Akemi smiled at InuGenki. "It's time for you to go to bed too, you've fought well and are working too hard on top of that" she said. InuGenki watched Akemi sit down on top of the papers that lay on his table. She took the scroll from him and gave him a coy look. "Mommy has been lonely all day, and she needs some attention" she said before she leaned in to touch him on the shoulder. "I'll be waiting for you" she whispered into his ear.

InuGenki gulped. "I'll be in honey…But the children to bed, and I'll secure the castle" he said.

Akemi smiled giving him a kiss on the lips before getting up and taking their son to the nursery. She looked at InuYasha and frowned. "Go to bed InuYasha" she said.

InuYasha ran off into his room, and InuGenki left the Shoin to blow out all the candles and check the grounds. Akemi was setting their infants into their bassinets. She tucked them in and kissed their foreheads lovingly. She walked out and extinguished the candle with her powers. She walked into the bedroom and started laying flower peddles all over the room. She lit some candles and undressed. She looked up at InuGenki happily as he walked in.

InuGenki smirked. "Heh, what's this all about?" he asked sounding very impressed.

Akemi giggled. "I told you I was going to reward you for defeating Naraku" she said before pouring some sake.

InuGenki laughed. "Yea, but I didn't think you'd do something like this…" he said.

Akemi giggled. "It's customary for the wife to offer herself to her husband after every victory" she said winking at him.

InuGenki raised an eyebrow. "Is this a wolf yōkai thing?" he asked.

Akemi smirked. "It is…but first we must drink" she said.

InuGenki smiled. "Sure hun" he said removing his armor.

"In the nude…" Akemi said grinning.

InuGenki's eyes widened in horror. "Wait…what?" he shouted.

Akemi laughed. "What's wrong?" she asked before she started tracing a circle on the pillow. "We're both married aren't we? I can see you naked can't I?" she asked before licking her lips.

InuGenki shivered and sighed. "I have no idea what is going on but…please down wake up the children" he asked.

During the next day InuGenki woke up to the same sight of his wife nuzzled into his chest and to them being naked together. InuYasha barged in, and InuGenki jumped covering himself up. "WHAT DO YOU WANT!" he yelled.

InuYasha gulped. "Big brother! Some strange lady is holding Tōga!" he yelled.

InuGenki gasped. "What!" he yelled. He jumped out of bed before he ran to the nursery. He growled. He grabbed the woman's shoulder roughly, and the woman screamed in pain. InuGenki gasped pulling his hand away. "Mother!" he yelled.

Next time on InuYasha, InuGenki's mother comes to spend a visit, but what is she really after? InuGenki and Akemi are left on edge while InuGenki's mother roams around the Castle. Will she try to harm InuYasha? Find out next time. "Chapter 10 Dark White"


	10. Chapter 10: Dark White

Chapter 10 "Dark White"

His mother growled rubbing her throbbing shoulder before she looked back at him annoyed. She blushed and gasped seeing that InuGenki was naked. "Dear God! Put that thing away!" His mother screamed. InuGenki took Tōga from her and used the baby as a shield.

Akemi ran up with her kimono loose against her body and gasped. "What are you doing here, Lady Chōmi?" she asked.

Chōmi frowned. "Can I not see my precious grand pups without being attacked by my naked son?" she asked plainly.

InuGenki blushed. "I thought our pups were about to be pup napped…" he said.

Chōmi giggled. "They are so very adorable…I could just take one home" she said before looking between the two and giggled. "I see you two are just as madly in love as your wedding day" she said.

InuGenki blushed to this. Akemi gasped. "How do you know about our wedding day? You weren't there" she huffed. She growled. "What kind of mother doesn't attend her son's wedding?" she asked.

InuGenki gulped. "She did…She watched from the clouds the entire time" he said.

Chōmi giggled. "And you didn't come up to say hi?" she asked.

InuGenki rolled his eyes. "Now don't started that with me…I did give you a cup of sake and food" he said.

Chōmi smirked. "You're right" she said. InuGenki left to get dressed. Chōmi and Akemi both stared each other down. "Are you going to keep my grand pups from me?" she asked.

Akemi sighed. "That's up to InuGenki…you haven't been around him for a hundred years" she said.

Chōmi frowned. "And your point is what? That I'm an awful parent?" she asked.

Akemi shook her head. "No, I just don't understand why you been gone for so long" she said.

Chōmi sighed. "Well…I've been watching Sesshōmaru and Tōga. It's not like I've never seen InuGenki for a moment, but I do admit that I could have spent more quality time with InuGenki" she said. She smirked. "That boy I saw earlier, that was that human's son wasn't it? The one Tōga gave his life for? She asked rhetorically. She frowned. "That boy will be the end of InuGenki, just as it were for my Tōga" she said.

Akemi growled. "Then why didn't you kill him when you had the chance?" she asked.

Chōmi smirked. "I have no reason to kill him. It's InuGenki's choice what he does, just as it was Tōga's choice to go for that human and get her pregnant. Like it would last anyway" she said.

Akemi frowned. "What was Tōga to you? You never married him…" she asked.

Chōmi sighed."I just admired him. I was only wanting to be friends, but it turned into us being parents. I only stayed because my pups needed a father. When they grew up, we parted. It is as simple as that" she said.

InuGenki walked into the room fully dressed and with his son in his arms. "I'll allow you to stay…" he said.

InuYasha walked in and tugged at his sleeve. "Big brother…breakfast is ready…" he said lowly.

InuGenki looked down and smiled. "Alright…I'll be right there. Go ahead and eat" he said.

InuYasha nodded and ran off. He sat down at the food in the dining hall, and he started to eat. "Myōga?" InuYasha asked.

"Yes master InuYasha?" Myōga asked.

"Who was that woman that was talking to Big Brother and Lady Akemi?" InuYasha asked.

Myōga sighed. "That is Lady Chōmi, Lord InuGenki and Lord Sesshōmaru's Mother" he said.

InuYasha gasped in shock. "That was Big brother's mom? She looks just as young as Lady Akemi" he said.

"Why thank you little Hanyō!" Said a voice. InuYasha looked back at saw the woman walk inside with a big smirk. "You are a lot stronger than a typical Hanyō…then again I wouldn't be surprised. You take after your father after all" she said before pinching one of his cheeks.

InuGenki walked into the dining hall and saw what his mother was doing to InuYasha. He looked at the mortified look on his face, and he blushed. "Mother…what are you doing?" he asked.

Chōmi giggled. "Why, I'm saying hello" she said.

InuGenki looked at the extra platter on the table. "I assume you've already ordered, correct?" he asked.

Chōmi nodded. "You know…I'm surprised that Akemi doesn't cook" she said sitting down in front of her food.

InuGenki sat down with her and sighed. "She does cook on occasions when there is time. I believed she made tempura a couple days ago" he said before eating his meal.

Chōmi smirked. "That's good…I am curious…" she said before eating her portion. InuGenki raised an eyebrow. She giggled. "Do you even know where the Tetsusaiga is? Or are you putting Sesshōmaru on a wild goose chase?" she asked.

InuGenki chuckled. "That's awful low of Sesshōmaru to stoop down as to getting his mother involved with his affairs" he said.

Chōmi laughed. "I don't think that is Sesshōmaru's style…no, I'm having just as much fun seeing Sesshōmaru in the dark as you do" she said before gave an evil grin. "You know where it is don't you!" she asked before playfully pushing him. "Tell your dear mother…" she said.

InuGenki stifled a chortle before he leaned up to her ear. "I'm making Sesshōmaru chase his tail…" he said.

Chōmi's eyes widened in shock trying to regain her composure. "You're bad InuGenki…You aren't telling" she said before Akemi walked into the dining hall. Chōmi smiled towards her. "Sorry for coming on short notice…If I knew you two were that romantically involved I would have showed up earlier" she said.

Akemi gasped. "What!" she yelled.

Chōmi continued to laugh. "No, I'm not that evil" she said. She rolled her eyes. "Okay, Maybe a little…" she teased.

InuYasha remained quiet, and he observed the relationship of InuGenki's mother who was somewhat free spirited. He looked at InuGenki, who was looking very anxious. He smiled at InuYasha occasionally, but Akemi was very bent out of shape. "All, I wanted was to spent my time with InuGenki this morning" she said.

Chōmi looked at InuYasha before she looked at InuGenki. "If you wanted to have sex with InuGenki, then I would be happy to watch over the pups…" she said. InuGenki wheezed, and he dropped his chopsticks grabbing onto his throat.

InuYasha gasped. "Oh, no! Big Brother!" he yelled. InuGenki wheezed and gurgled before falling back. InuYasha did not think, but he just acted. He lifted InuGenki up and performed the Heimlich maneuver on InuGenki. InuGenki hack out the wad of food, and he gasped for breath.

Chōmi laughed at the sight. "My, good work InuYasha…now InuGenki owes you his life" she said.

InuGenki gasped. "You were the one who caused me to do it, and besides I have already saved InuYasha's life 7 times" he said.

InuYasha huffed and crossed his arms. "Nuh-uh, 3 times…" he protested.

"Ninjas!" InuGenki said.

"Yea right…I never seen them" InuYasha said.

InuGenki smirked. "They aren't meant to be seen" he said.

InuYasha huffed. "Then how can you see them?" he asked.

InuGenki smirked and pointed at his nose. "You don't need your eyes to be a great fighter" he said.

Chōmi giggled. "You know…Not even saving InuYasha 500 times is enough to repay him saving you from a most shameful death" she said.

InuGenki rolled his eyes. "The first time was with saving InuYasha from being eaten by a fat ass, another from Choking, another from Sesshōmaru, and the rest from ninjas" he said.

Chōmi grinned. "Well you are a million times stronger than InuYasha. Him saving you means you have to save him a million times!" she said.

InuGenki pouted. "That doesn't make any sense. My life isn't worth any more than InuYasha's or anyone that matter!" he yelled.

Akemi nodded. "Even if InuGenki is a thousand times stronger than mine, our lives are both worth the same" she agreed.

Chōmi smiled and got up. "Well…It's time I get back to the Castle. I have a feeling Sesshōmaru is going to pay me a visit" she said before walking off. She looked back at InuGenki and gave him a loving look. Even if she was cold, she still loved him, which Akemi cued in on. InuGenki was looking down at InuYasha, while she did this. Chōmi noticed that Akemi was looking, and she frowned hiding her feelings from Akemi.

Six years have passed, and InuYasha had grown incredibly strong. InuYasha was busy training with Tōga in the newly constructed dojo. Akemi and Tōki both walked into the dojo with snacks. They placed the food down and watched the sparing, which both were in awe. Tōki looked at Akemi happily. "Mother do you think that Uncle InuYasha has gotten a little weaker since yesterday?" she asked.

Akemi giggled. "It may appear that he's weaker to the untrained eye, but Your Uncle InuYasha had his training weights increased yesterday, and he's yet to getting used to them" she said.

Tōki giggled. "Has Tōga realized this?" she asked.

Akemi smirked. "He's just too proud to accept that Uncle InuYasha is stronger than him…" she said.

InuYasha growled. "Damn weights!" he yelled.

"Are you going to quit! Half Breed!" Tōga yelled punching InuYasha in the gut.

InuYasha gritted his teeth and kicked Tōga in the head. Akemi gasped seeing Tōga go flying and rolling lifelessly across the floor. Tōki and Akemi both ran to Tōga's side. "Tōga! Tōga!" Tōki yelled. She looked over at InuYasha with a hateful look. InuGenki was at the entrance with his arms crossed looking very upset. InuYasha's ears bent back in distress.

Next time on InuYasha, Tōga has been knocked out, and InuGenki witnessed his son's brutal defeat at the hands of InuYasha. What will happen to InuYasha and Tōga? Find out next time. "Chapter 11 Emancipation"


	11. Chapter 11: Emancipation

Chapter 11 "Emancipation"

InuYasha looked at the lifeless body being cradled in Akemi's arms, and he saw the hateful look Tōki gave him. InuGenki watched the whole thing, and when InuYasha looked back to see him, he knew it was over. InuGenki walked into the dojo, and Akemi looked up at him relieved. "He's alive" she said.

InuGenki sighed and watched Tōga woke up. Tōga looked passed InuGenki and straight at InuYasha with hatred. "No good half breed!" he muttered. InuYasha looked away feeling hurt, but as he began to walk away. "Mutt…" Tōga muttered, which InuGenki backhanded Tōga across the face. InuYasha's eyes widened hearing the sound of flesh swatting across flesh, and he looked back to InuGenki glaring at the boy. Tōki was horrified to see her father strike her brother so brutally.

"You will receive no sympathy from your father! You got what you deserved, you're lucky I didn't kick you in the head myself!" InuGenki spoke severely to his son. Akemi watched a little stunned, but she did not intervene. Instead, she looked over at InuYasha, and she felt ashamed that her pups treated InuYasha this way. Tōga and Tōki were both scared and did not understand why their father was acting this way. InuGenki growled more. "Where did you hear such words and learn such manners?" he asked.

Tōga sniveled. "What words? What Manner?" he asked while holding back his tears.

InuGenki growled. "You called him a mutt, and a Half breed. Moreover, not only that you were condescending and spoke down to him…he's your uncle damn it! Not a piece of dirt!" he yelled.

Tōga glared at InuYasha. "Well he is a half breed…" he said before InuGenki raised his hand causing Tōga to flinch.

InuGenki growled. "Don't peg me as a fool. You know damn right that you used it in a negative context" he said.

Tōki frowned. "We heard Grandma say these things…" she said.

InuGenki seemed unfazed by this. "I will not tolerate such prejudice from either of you, and there will be no warnings either. I'm not as forgiving as your mother is…" he said. He sighed. "As for punishment you will not be able to spare indefinitely, and instead you will be polishing my armor, as for Tōki, you will clean the dishes" he said.

Tōki's eyes widened. "Why am I being punished?" she asked.

InuGenki frowned. "Because of that look you gave him…I could see the hate in those eyes of yours" he said. He turned towards InuYasha. "As for you…" he said before he walked over to him. "…follow me…" he said. InuYasha looked at him curiously and followed him out the dojo.

Tōga and Tōki went to seek comfort from their mother, which she denied them any refuge. "I'm sorry, but what you two did was over the line. I'm so disappointed in you two…I thought you were not at all like Sesshōmaru…" she said.

The two looked up at her curiously. "Sesshōmaru?" they both asked.

While Akemi told the tale of two brothers, InuGenki walked with InuYasha down the path. He sighed. "Forgive my children…they have much to learn about the world" he said. He looked off at the fireflies and frowned. "You have become strong enough to go off on your own now. Not a lot of Yōkai will stand a chance to you" he said before he smirked. "And with some of my techniques you'll be a force to be reckoned with!" he said.

InuYasha looked at him shocked. "D'you mean it?" he asked.

InuGenki nodded. "Of course, now you won't go finding Sesshōmaru either will you?" he asked.

InuYasha's eyes widened. "You don't mean…Are you serious? Are'ya really goin to let me go off on my own?" he asked.

InuGenki nodded. "Of course, it's not like you're going to get any experience fighting in controlled combat scenarios. You'll need it to get out in the real world and get a feel of what real battle is like" he said.

InuYasha shivered. "but what about the new moon?" he asked.

InuGenki looked at him oddly. "What about it? Nobody outside of grounds know about your weakness, but I suppose if you were in any real danger, then I'll step in" he said. He looked off into the distance. "You've really grown over these past years…" he said before he looked at the ground in deep thought. He smirked. "I'll visit often, so don't think you'll be alone out there" he said.

InuYasha was shocked, but he sighed. "Where do you expect me to go?" he asked.

InuGenki looked at him oddly. "Anywhere?" he said awkwardly. He grinned. "But I have a feeling of where your first visit will be" he said. He looked off at the castle. "Myōga!" he yelled.

"Y-yes milord?" Myōga asked as his head popped out of InuGenki's mokomoko.

"I have an additional assignment for you…" InuGenki said.

"What is it?" Myōga asked.

"I want you to accompany InuYasha on his travels" InuGenki said.

Myōga gasped. "Are you joking?" he yelled.

InuGenki looked back at him annoyed. "Do I ever joke?" he said.

Myōga quickly hopped onto InuYasha's shoulder. "It's hard to tell sometimes…" he said bowing for forgiveness.

InuGenki looked back up at InuGenki. "Myōga will help guide you through the lands. If he misbehaves, you have my permission to squash him" he said.

InuYasha looked at him worriedly. "Is Tōga, okay?" he asked.

InuGenki huffed and closed his eyes. "He was okay…before he started acting like Sesshōmaru" he said.

Myōga crossed his arms and sat down on InuYasha's arms cross-legged. "That boy has finally got some sense knocked into him" he said.

InuGenki started to walk off to the Kura. InuYasha followed him and stopped. InuGenki turned towards him and did a hand gesture. The spell on the training weights was broken, and InuYasha began to take them off before he put them away inside the Kura. InuGenki sighed. "I'm not going to let you leave so suddenly" he said.

InuYasha looked at him oddly. "What do'ya mean?" he asked.

InuGenki grinned. "This sounds like a perfect excuse to stuff our faces don't ya think?" he asked.

InuYasha seemed to be confused. "If I'm goin, then why do I have to wait!" he grumbled.

InuGenki laughed. "Because it will make Akemi happier for you to say goodbye, and it's what father did when me and Sesshōmaru left for training" he said. He sighed. "You go bathe, and we'll get things set up…" he said.

InuYasha grumbled and sighed. "Fine…" he said before walking off.

InuGenki smirked and walked towards the dojo. Akemi just finished her tale about two brothers as he entered through the Shouji. His children both looked at him curiously. "How come we never get to see you fight?" Tōga asked.

InuGenki looked at him oddly. "What do you mean? You do see me fight" he said before Tōga huffed.

"I mean for real!" Tōga yelled.

InuGenki sighed. "Because you are not strong enough to be out there on the battle field…you'd only get in the way" he said firmly.

Tōga growled. "That's a lie!" he yelled.

InuGenki frowned. "If you are able to pick up my armor, then you can come with me to a battle…" he said.

Tōga grinned. "Easy! " he said.

InuGenki smirked before he looked over at Akemi, and he had neutral look upon his face. "I've decided to begin InuYasha's In-field training…he's at the hot springs right now. I'm going to prepare the feast" he said.

Akemi nodded. "Very well…I have confidence that you have made a wise decision" she said before she let out a relieved sigh. "It will be hard to let go…I remember when he was still just a pup" she said before smiling. "You've done a splendid job raising him" she said.

InuGenki laughed. "It was a team effort, not just me…" he said.

Akemi gave him an affectionate and appreciative look. "I'll see you in a little bit" she said before she winked at him.

InuGenki gulped knowing that she was going to give him a reward later on. He sighed regaining his composure. "I look forward to it, my dear" he said before walking off.

An hour passed and a huge feast was prepared for InuYasha. Yoshirō and his wife came and celebrated with them. He laughed. "There's my favorite Son-in-law" he said before wrapping an arm around him. "So tell me, how are my Grandpups been doin?" he asked before sipping his sake.

InuGenki sighed. "They are being reprimanded and punished" he said.

Yoshirō raised an eyebrow. "On what grounds?" he asked.

InuGenki frowned. "They both started acting like Sesshōmaru basically" he said.

Yoshirō growled and walked off towards the pups. Meanwhile Akemi walked up to InuGenki and leaned into him. "InuGenki…" she cooed. She started to trace his muscles and looked around seeing if anyone was looking before she groped him. InuGenki groaned. Akemi giggled. "You like?" she asked.

InuGenki winced. "Honey, not in front of the pups" he muttered lowly.

Akemi only groped him more. "What's wrong? Daddy has got them distracted…" she said before giving him a mischievous grin. "Besides, doesn't your wife have a right to feel up her husband?" she asked.

InuGenki shivered. "Yea, but…" he muttered before Akemi stopped what she was doing once InuYasha walked up to them. InuGenki smiled at him. "Hey, are you ready?" he asked.

InuYasha slowly nodded. "I'm ready" he said before Akemi handed him something wrapped in cloth. He looked at her oddly. "What's this for?" he asked.

Akemi giggled. "Comfort food…" she said.

InuGenki stood up, and Akemi looked up at him sad. He looked down at her before he chuckled. "I'm going to escort InuYasha to the boundary of the grounds. You go put the pups to bed, and I'll be back for whatever you have planned for tonight" he said.

Akemi nodded. "Alright love…" she said excited before InuGenki left. She stopped InuYasha before she gave him a quick peck on the cheek. "Good luck!" she said before patting him on the back.

InuYasha followed his brother. He looked up at him. "Hey…what's up with Lady Akemi?" he asked.

InuGenki took in a deep breath and let out a deep sigh. "She's in heat" he said. He chuckled. "Don't worry about her, InuYasha. She's just overzealous about having alone time with me tonight" he said.

InuYasha sighed. "So anyway…will you be able to spar with me?" he asked.

InuGenki chuckled. "Occasionally…I'll check up on you to see your progress" He said before he laughed a little. "You got it a little easy…I didn't get comfort food when I left on my journey…" he said.

"That's because you ate it before you even left…" Myōga remarked.

They all laughed at that point. InuGenki grinned. "Don't be a stranger, d'you hear? You are always welcome here, just you remember that" he said.

InuYasha nodded. "I will" he said.

InuGenki stopped. "Well, this is as far as I'm going to go, but I have one last thing to tell you…the best time to hunt meat are Dawn and dusk. Got it?" he asked. InuYasha nodded. InuGenki smirked. "Good…now get out there!" he said. InuYasha nodded, and he took off into the sunset. InuGenki sighed and walked back to the castle.

When he arrived, he looked around seeing it was quiet. He entered his room and saw his wife naked and seductively lying on her side. She licked her lips. "Clothes! Lose 'em!" she demanded.

InuGenki flinched. "Yes my love…" he said before complying with her.

Meanwhile out in the open world InuYasha was exploring his surroundings. "Hey Myōga? Do you know where my mother's grave is?" he asked.

Myōga nodded. "Of course I do!" he said.

InuYasha frowned. "Then let's go!" he said.

Myōga gasped. "But Master InuYasha! With your abilities it'll take days to reach there!" he shouted.

InuYasha growled. "What does that suppose to mean?" he yelled.

Myōga sighed. "Nothing…just forget about it…" he said.

Next time on InuYasha, InuYasha finds out that being outside of the Castle grounds alone is a lot harder than he first thought. What strange vicious foes may he encounter on his journey? Will Sesshōmaru try to seek InuYasha out now that he left InuGenki's protection? Find out next time. "Chapter 12 Close Call"


	12. Chapter 12: Close Call

Chapter 12 "Close Call"

InuGenki laid in his bed looking out at the stars beginning to think about what had all happened today. His wife wrapped an arm around his trunk and pulled herself into him. "That felt yummy honey…" she complimented him. She was very pleased with him, but when he did not say anything, she looked up at him. "What's wrong honey? Don't tell me you are already worried about him? Didn't you say that he was strong enough to live by himself?" she asked.

InuGenki shook his head. "I'm not that worried about InuYasha…It's his Yōkai blood that worries me…" he said.

Akemi frowned. "Isn't that a good thing? Wouldn't it improve his chances at survival?" she asked.

InuGenki sighed. "It's the side effects that present a problem…Each time he goes into his berserker form. The duration and the intensity will increase, eventually he'll not only forget everybody, but he'll be that way forever" he said.

Akemi looked at him oddly. "That doesn't happen to you when you transform…" she said.

InuGenki shook his head. "Even if I can do it, I still have the resolve to control my instincts and impulses. InuYasha has not acquired this yet…I only hope that no innocence will be killed in one of his episodes" he said.

Akemi nuzzled into his chest. "Hush now and comfort your wife. We both need this" she said, while she rubbed his side tenderly.

InuGenki frowned giving into her demands. He looked towards his beautiful wife, and he smiled at her. "Very well my lady…" he said before he wrapped his arms around her, and she began to blush when he started rubbing her back. He grinned. "Do you want to have seconds?" he asked before he began nibbling into her neck.

Akemi moaned. "Don't ask, just do!" she exclaimed. InuGenki smirked at her before his wife gasped. "InuGenki!" she shouted in shock.

Meanwhile in the woods, InuYasha was laying against a tree panting heavily. "Man, when you said that it was far away, I thought you were just overreacting" he said.

"No, I really meant that it was far away, you should get some rest Master InuYasha!" Myōga said.

InuYasha groaned as he sat down leaning back against the tree. "What do you think is going on back at the castle?" he asked.

Myōga sighed. "I wouldn't even want to begin to think what is going on there" he said.

InuYasha laughed. "Tell me about it…Did you see how Lady Akemi was treating Big Brother?" he asked.

Myōga sighed. "At least she isn't as moody as she used to be. You should have seen her before she married Lord InuGenki. She would get angry all the time, and I could of swore she would crush someone's manhood if they got her angry enough" he said.

InuYasha looked at him shocked. "No way! And Big Brother wasn't afraid of her?" he asked.

Myōga laughed. "Afraid of her? He was totally oblivious about how dangerous she was, but you could tell she took a liking to him. She always acted strangely around him. What do you think Master InuYasha?" he asked before he looked up at InuYasha who was already asleep. Myōga sighed. "Never mind…" he muttered.

The next morning, InuYasha woke up to his belly grumbling. He looked around at the forest and sighed. "Oh yea…that's right, I'm on my own now…" he said. He reached into his robe and pulled out the nice meal that Akemi prepared for him. He smiled and gladly dug into the meal.

InuYasha stood up and stowed the cloth away seeing another use for it. He headed off deeper into the forest, which he came across a creek. He looked into it, and he wiped the rice off the corner of his lips. He caught something's reflection in the water, which he dodged a club to the head. He looked up at blue Oni and growled. "What the hell do you want!" he shouted at him.

The Oni laughed. "I didn't expect you to be so fast!" he said.

InuYasha's eye twitched. "Let me guess…you want to eat me, is that it?" he asked.

The Oni grinned. "Well at least you've saved me the time" he said.

InuYasha bared his claws making an intimidating crackle in his fingers. "That's okay…because I've never tried ate an Oni before!" he said.

The Oni's froze in fear. "Wait! What!" he yelled.

InuYasha grinned. "I bet you won't need to eat me once I've ripped your stomach out of your belly!" he said.

The Oni growled. "You insolent little pipsqueak!" he yelled raising the club.

"Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!" InuYasha shouted before he hacked his claws at the club. The Oni looked at his proud weapon being reduced to blocks of firewood. InuYasha popped his fingers again. "ready to die?" he asked. The Oni gulped and turned away. InuYasha pulled a stone out of the creek as the Oni began to run away. "Take this! You coward!" InuYasha yelled before throwing the stone at the Oni. The stone struck the back of the Oni's head with deadly accuracy.

The Oni fell to the ground with a horrific thud. "Nice shot Master InuYasha!" Myōga said.

InuYasha huffed. "Idiot…" he said towards the Oni. He looked around. "Alright Myōga, which way is it?" he asked.

"Hmm, I believe that it's upstream…" Myōga said.

InuYasha sighed and started heading up the creek. The farther they went, the more lazy the water became before the creek opened up to a big lake. InuYasha recognized the lake, which he began to search for the pathway. He found his mother's gave with no problem, which he kneeled down in front of the grave marker to pay his respects.

An hour passed before InuYasha's ears perked to the sound of footsteps. He looked back to see InuGenki there who was smiling at him. "I knew that you would come here" he said.

InuYasha looked confused. "What are you doing here?" he asked.

InuGenki laughed. "I'm just doing a follow up…since you aren't injured, I don't have any reason to pull you out of your training. The first night is usually the hardest" he said before he sat down on a rock looking off at the lake.

InuYasha stood up and walked up to him. "What does that supposed to mean? You don't think I could do it?" he yelled.

InuGenki rolled his eyes. "Oh please! If I didn't think you could have done it, I wouldn't have considered you going out. This was precautionary, it's nothing you should take any offense to!" he said calmly. He looked at him and smirked. "I've decided to mingle with you since it's a very slow day today. I can give you some tips" he said.

InuYasha looked at him oddly. "Don't you want to spend time with your pups?" he asked.

InuGenki raised an eyebrow. "Akemi told me not to bother blessing them with me appearance, and that she was going to administer the punishment…I don't know what she meant by that, but I trust her judgment…" he said.

Meanwhile at the castle, Tōga was vigorously polishing InuGenki's armor. "I better see it shine, pup!" Akemi yelled.

Tōga whimpered. "Yes, ma'am…" he said.

Akemi walked into the other room watching Tōki stitch up a ripped Kimono. She looked up nervously at her mother. "D-done…" she said.

Akemi took the Kimono and smiled seeing the great quality. "Good, now go and scrub the floors!" she shouted.

Tōki huffed. "What? But!" she protested.

Akemi raised an eyebrow. "No lip missy, or I'll make you polish those rocks outside!" she said.

Tōki frowned. "Fine…" he said in defeat.

Meanwhile Myōga shivered to what InuGenki said. "Lord InuGenki? Are you sure it was a wise idea to let Lady Akemi punish your pups?" he asked.

InuGenki looked at him oddly. "Why? Do you think she's going easy on them?" he asked.

Myōga sighed. "No, it's just…shouldn't the father be doing such things?" he asked.

InuGenki laughed. "I believe a woman can do just as good of a job as a man can at these things" he said before he got up. "Well…shall we go InuYasha?" he asked.

InuYasha frowned. "To where?" he asked.

InuGenki shrugged. "Anywhere…does it really matter?" he asked before he stood up. InuYasha shrugged.

InuYasha pouted. "No…but, It would help…" he said.

InuGenki chuckled. "Come on…it's not that far away…" he said before walking off. InuYasha sighed and got up before he trailed behind InuGenki.

Meanwhile on a rocky peninsula, Sesshōmaru was eating a freshly killed boar. He was enjoying the peace and quiet when Jaken encroached into the young yōkai's muses. "Lord Sesshōmaru! Lord Sesshōmaru! I've got news from the Yōkai!" he yelled.

Sesshōmaru growled in annoyance. "So, how would it pertain to me?" he asked.

Jaken gulped. "It's about Tetsusaiga!" he blurted out. Sesshōmaru looked back at him blankly. Jaken shivered. "You see, milord…You father has entrusted the Tetsusaiga to that half breed InuYasha!" he yelled.

Sesshōmaru impulsively threw the drumstick at Jaken's head with great precision. "Had it ever occurred to you that I already knew this information? Next time tell me something a lot less obvious!" he scolded him.

Jaken groaned, while flinching on the ground. "I wasn't finished…" he muttered.

Sesshōmaru frowned. "I'm not going to play games with you, Jaken…" he said coldly.

Jaken got up and bowed to him. "Y-y-yes milord, please forgive me" he said before he cleared his throat. "I have also received word that InuYasha has recently left Lord InuGenki's custody" he said. Sesshōmaru looked off to the side. He started to walk off. "Bwaa! Where are you going, Milord!" he yelled before he grabbed onto Sesshōmaru's Mokomoko. Sesshōmaru took flight and began his search.

Back very deep in the woods, InuYasha and InuGenki came across the old charred remains of a huge structure. InuYasha looked around and kicked at a blackened pillar. "What is this place?" he asked.

InuGenki was farther into the looking for something. He looked back at InuYasha and sighed. "This is a place is where One life ended, and a new life began…" he said before he resumed looking through the rubble. ~Where is it?~ he thought. He looked at a hole in the scorched floor.

InuGenki looked into the hole, while InuYasha walked up behind. "What's that smell?" he asked.

"That smell…is all that's left of our father…" InuGenki said before he found a black orb the size no larger than a baseball. Then he saw a that there was the skeletal remains of a hand positioned like it was reaching for the orb. He was in horror. "That would have been bad if he got this…" he said.

InuYasha peered over InuGenki's shoulder at the orb. "What is that?" he asked as InuGenki was rubbing off the soot. The orb was translucent and multicolor like a rainbow. It was beginning to glow after InuGenki cleaned it. InuYasha touched it thinking it was the most beautiful thing ever.

"This is the Orb of Spirit and Time. It's a key to many realms including our own. A Yōkai could jump through an infinite amount of worlds with this. Father was instructed to keep this under close guard we tried to find a way to destroy it. It was never meant to exist because its godly powers, and if in the wrong hands…It can destroy this realm among others…" InuGenki said before he frowned. "Never speak of this InuYasha…" he said sternly as he stuffed the orb into his kimono.

Myōga shrieked. "You mean it's been unguarded for all these years?" he asked.

InuGenki growled. "That's enough Myōga! I rather not discuss this in the open…I'm very aware that all of father's responsibilities have been put down upon me. If you're going to lecture me, then do it some other time" he said.

InuYasha looked at him oddly. "So is this what you do?" he asked crossing his arms.

InuGenki chuckled. "Someone has to guard the forbidden relics. Do you think just anyone can do it? You know being the strongest does has its drawbacks…having so much responsibility, everyone rely on you constantly to solve their problems, I sometimes never get to sleep" He said before he stood up and ruffled InuYasha's head playfully. ~Hopefully now he'll heed my example~ he thought.

InuYasha looked around. "So this is where my father died?" he asked.

InuGenki nodded. "Not a lot of Yōkai are capable of feeling empathy and affection, and he was one of the few. He tried to show me and Sesshōmaru to not fear such emotions, but I guess I was the only one…well…you and I are…" he said before he paused and frowned.

InuYasha looked at him worried. "What's wrong Big Brother?" he asked.

There was a big gust of wind, and it kicked up dust from the wreckage. InuGenki looked up at the sky, and InuYasha's eyes followed. They saw Sesshōmaru in the sky, which Sesshōmaru was stopped looking down at the too. He frowned and descended from the sky and landed on top of the surviving Torii. InuGenki looked at him annoyed. They just stared at each other for a few minutes. The sky began to grow dark with storm cloud, and a great unsettling feeling took in. The clouds started to rumble and flash.

"I see you've lead me to Father's grave…how considerate of you" Sesshōmaru said.

InuGenki frowned. "You're wasting your time here…the relic you seek was moved from here long ago" he said.

Sesshōmaru looked at InuYasha and inspected him. ~So he doesn't have the Tetsusaiga at all~ he thought. InuGenki got into his fighting stance, which Sesshōmaru frowned at him.

"Lord Sesshōmaru!" yelled a female voice.

Sesshōmaru looked up and cringed. "Damn girl! What does she want this time?" he muttered. He flew off in haste.

InuGenki's eye twitched to the voice. He turned to see a young black haired female yōkai with wolf ears and tail dressed in similar clothes as Akemi. She looked at InuGenki and giggled. "Hey, Lord InuGenki!" she said before she walked up behind InuYasha.

"Hey, Akita…If you're looking for Sesshōmaru, he ran off" InuGenki said before he looked off dripping a bead of sweat. ~This girl has impeccable timing~ he thought.

"Aw, well that's okay then…" Akita said bummed out. She looked at InuYasha's dog ears, and she grabbed onto them. "And you must be InuYasha…you are a lot cuter than I imagined" she said.

InuYasha was blushing, and he grumbled. "Can you help me?" he asked. He was trying hard to not groan from the immense pleasure that brought him.

InuGenki looked at Akita and sighed. "Leave him alone…" he said before he looked off into the distance again. "Sesshōmaru isn't far off…I bet you'll have no trouble in finding him…he misses you" he said.

Akita's eyes lit up from being star struck. "Really!" she asked.

InuGenki smirked. "He sure does…go show him some love…" he said.

Akita giggled letting go of InuYasha's ears. "Oh thank you Lord InuGenki!" she shouted before she kissed him on the cheek. She took off before InuYasha let out a sigh of relief.

"Wow…that was close! I think she was in heat!" InuYasha said.

"InuYasha? How fast can you run?" InuGenki asked.

"Pretty fast…why?" InuYasha asked.

"Run away as fast as you possibly can!" InuGenki said.

Meanwhile Sesshōmaru was resting against a tree trunk breathing heavily. "I…think…I lost her…" he said. He started to walk off before he felt his Mokomoko snag on something. He looked back to see Akita holding onto it looking at him with a smirk.

"Hi!...D'you miss me?" Akita asked in a seductive voice.

"NOOOOOO!" Sesshōmaru screamed. Birds around everywhere were startled and flew out of the trees cawing making a ruckus.

InuYasha was running with InuGenki. "Did you hear that!" he asked.

"Don't look back! Keep running!" InuGenki yelled.

Next time on InuYasha, InuYasha faces his first New moon alone. InuGenki is nervous as well, especially when a large Yōkai gets too close to InuYasha's hiding spot. To make matters worse Tōga goes missing as well. Will InuYasha survive his first night? Find out next time. "Chapter 13 Black Knight"


	13. Chapter 13: Black Knight

Chapter 13 "Black Knight"

It was beginning to get late in the day, InuYasha was getting very nervous counting the minutes until morning. He growled watching the sun approach the horizon, and he started heading off towards the north. "Damn it!" he muttered under his breath. He looked to his left seeing the sun touching the mountains. He looked around for a high enough tree, which he jumped into the canopy before grabbing onto a branch. He laid his back into the tree trunk as dusk loomed.

Meanwhile at InuGenki's Castle, InuGenki and Akemi were both in their room together cuddling. Akemi was holding onto him like he were a teddy bear. InuGenki looked outside and sighed. "It's almost night time…Soon InuYasha will turn human…" he said.

Akemi moaned and held him down. "Relax…he's not in any danger…besides" she said before reaching under the blanket. InuGenki's eyes widened to his wife's touch. "…Your Lady needs to be pampered still…" she said with a slight purr in her tone.

He sighed happily and smirked. "Alright…you win…" he said before flipping her onto her back.

"InuGenki!" She squealed.

Tōga was in the Dojo practicing with his Grandfather. Yoshirō was constantly blocking himself against the fast Tōga. Yoshirō smirked at how unyielding Tōga was. "Heh! You're just like your father when he was your age!" he said proudly.

Tōga jumped back and grinned. "I'm going to beat you this time!" he said.

Yoshirō laughed. "You have yet to lay a hit on me" he said grinning.

Tōga growled and pointed at Yoshirō. "That's because you keep blocking! I can't hit you if you keep blocking!" he yelled.

Tōki frowned and sighed. "Idiot!" she said.

Yoshirō gave a toothy grin. "Your father could hit me even if I tried to block. I guess I was wrong about you being as sly as your father" he said.

Tōga snarled. "Take that back!" he yelled jumping at Yoshirō.

Tōki watched the two before she looked towards her grandmother. "How come boys can be so stupid, Grandma?" she asked.

Her grandmother giggled. "It's because they think where their pride is…you know, boy can be even more insecure about themselves than girls" she said before she sighed softly. "Your brother carries too much water at once to get up the hill. Soon he will realize that he can take a little at a time and make more trips with a lot more ease" she said.

Tōki cocked her head cutely. "What do you mean Grandma?" she asked.

Her grandmother raised an eyebrow, and she smiled. "It means he thinks he can do it all at once, and not take time a little at a time. It's how your Parents were able to be so successful" she said before she cleared her throat. "Alright, back to your training miss…" she said.

Akemi frowned. "I've tried! I can't sense anything! What makes you think I can?" she asked.

Her grandmother laughed. "Because both your parents can, but I believe that your 6th sense is as strong as your mother's…girls are better at sensing things than boys are. The earlier we get you to use it, the stronger your perception is…" she said.

Akemi growled. "fine…" she muttered.

In InuGenki and Akemi's bedroom, InuGenki was sprawled out on top of the bed looking satisfied and relaxed. Akemi as cuddled up to him, and she stared at her finger as she traced the many contours of her husband's muscular body. She was so very euphoric that she could not form words in her mouth. InuGenki looked at her as saw that he performed well for her. He sighed before he started gently rubbing Akemi's back conveying his continuous love for her. Akemi cooed and nuzzled into his chest. InuGenki looked outside to see the sun gone and only the onset of dusk. He growled softly. "InuYasha will become human soon…" he said.

Akemi patted his bicep. "Think positive my love…everything will be fine" she said before covering them both up in the blanket. "InuYasha is not a defenseless little pup…give him the chance to be independent" she said.

InuGenki looked worried. "I know, but it's not about being weak. It's about being vulnerable. I don't want everything father died for to go to waste" he said.

Akemi frowned. "You're a good Yōkai…if InuYasha was in true danger, then I will have nothing against it" she said before she smiled. "What else can we do to help you relax?" she asked. She got off from him and flipped him onto his belly. "Let's help those poor muscles of yours loosen up!" she said before giggling as she massaged his back. "Boy…you're really tease" she said.

InuGenki look back seeing what she was doing, but he went with it anyway. "Very well…I will stay here, but once InuYasha's aura is under distress, then I'm going!" he said.

Akemi smirked. "Very well" she said before InuGenki started to pick himself up. She growled before transforming into some kind of shewolf, and forced InuGenki down. "Now relax!" she said in a demonic voice before she licked her chops. "Good boy! Now stay!" she shouted. InuGenki whimpered at his wife's roughness. She began running her claws against his back before he leaned over and licked his ear. "I'm not done with you yet…we can either do this the easy way or the hard way!" she said before flipping her husband onto his back.

Back in the forest, InuYasha gasped feeling his yōki go into dormancy, and his body begin to revert to its human state. He growled getting very paranoid, and he looked around frantically. "Damn…" he muttered looking at his claws disappear.

Myōga sighed. "You can rest Master InuYasha, if there's any danger around. I will wake you, and then find Lord InuGenki" he said.

InuYasha frowned becoming depressed about his predicament. "If I was only a full fledged Yōkai, then I wouldn't have to deal with this bullshit!" he muttered.

Myōga looked up at him shocked. "You don't mean that…" he said.

InuYasha stared off into space with a cold expression. If his mind Naraku's words kept replaying. "The only thing holding me back is this stupid human blood…If it weren't for that I'd be at InuGenki and Sesshōmaru's level, and I'd certainly wouldn't be forced to fear the moonless nights" he said.

Myōga looked away to try to think. "You can't change who you are without consequence" he said.

InuYasha growled. "I don't care…like anything is worse than this!" he yelled.

Myōga sighed. "Boy, you have no idea how wrong you are!" he said.

"What was that?" InuYasha muttered before grabbing Myōga and squishing the little flea yoke.

Meanwhile in the dojo, Tōki was busy training her senses before she opened her eyes in horror. Her grandmother raised an eyebrow. "You felt it didn't you?" she asked.

Tōki nodded. "It's headed for InuYasha…" she said.

Tōga was outside listening in before he frowned. "This isn't good" he said before looking towards the castle. He sighed, and then ran off into the forbidden forest. "Maybe I can prove that I can be a great warrior" he muttered as he ran. He was following InuYasha's scent which was up wind.

Yoshirō walked into the dojo and looked around. "Tōga?" he called out. He sniffed around before he looked at his wife. "Nina, have you seen Tōga?" he asked.

Nina looked at him oddly. "Last time I saw him was with you…" she said.

Tōki looked at them. "He's left the grounds…he's suppressed his yōki and ki" she said before she stood up. "I'm going to tell daddy!" she said before Nina grabbed her arm.

"Your mother will now by the time you get to their room" she said. Yoshirō let out a sigh of relief.

Tōki growled. "What is he doing!" she yelled.

Yoshirō crossed his arms and huffed. "I don't know, but he better get back here!" he muttered.

Meanwhile back at in the forest InuYasha was sleeping lightly. He was startled what her heard a loud roar in the distance. He looked around trying to see if he was still safe, but then he heard a loud stomping approaching. He stood up and pressed his body against the tree hoping that he would blend in. A huge Lizard Yōkai stopped just short of the tree InuYasha was in. InuYasha held his breath in an attempt to remain transparent. The Yōkai flickered his tongue about trying to locate his prey. InuYasha was moving around to hide himself, but one of the branches snapped sending InuYasha straight for the ground. InuYasha hit the ground and rolled back, which the Yōkai was already looking at him eagerly. He chuckled. "Did you think that you could evade me?" he asked.

InuYasha tried to stand up, but his ankle was hurt badly in the fall. He cringed trying to back away. "You bastard! You wouldn't lay a hand on me if ya didn't know what's good for you!" he yelled.

The Yōkai raised an eyebrow. "Oh? So what is better for me, than just eating you right now?" he asked skeptically.

InuYasha struggled to stand up. "Because there are a lot more Yōkai out here who are stronger than you!" he said.

The Yōkai walked up to InuYasha and picked him up off the ground by the collar. "You are bluffing! I am the strongest!" he said before flicking his tongue against InuYasha's face.

InuYasha growled. "If I was a full fledged Yōkai, I'd cut you into ribbons right now!" he yelled.

The Yōkai chuckled. "Too bad you aren't…Now rest for eternity in my belly!" he said.

"Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!" screamed a voice.

"What!" The Yōkai shouted before he dropped InuYasha narrowly getting his arm hacked off.

InuYasha fell onto his butt before looking over at his nephew. "Tōga! What the hell are ya doin here?" he yelled.

Tōga looked back and smirked. "What's it look like!" he asked.

InuYasha growled. "You idiot! It's too dangerous out here!" he shouted.

The Yōkai looked at the little boy and laughed. "What's this? A mutt saving a human? How amusing…" he said.

InuYasha stood back up. "What will your father think when he finds out you're out here!" he yelled.

Tōga growled. "What would have happened if I was out here!" he yelled. InuYasha frowned and looked away.

Meanwhile back at the castle, Akemi and InuGenki stopped what they were doing. Akemi growled. "What the hell is Tōga doing near InuYasha!" she shouted.

InuGenki growled and walked over to his clothing. "I don't know, but I'm going to stay here and find out!" he shouted as he got his clothes on. He walked towards the Shouji, which he looked back at his wife who was in her shewolf form.

Akemi looked back at him and snorted. "I'll catch up with you!" she said. InuGenki nodded before he flew off.

Akemi ran outside of the castle, and Tōki watched her mother leave for the forest as well before she gasped. "Mommy looks really mad!" she said.

Nina nodded. "I wouldn't want to be Tōga right now" she said.

Tōki sighed. "I hope Daddy gets there on time" she said.

Meanwhile in the forest, Tōga was distracting the lizard Yōkai just long enough for InuYasha to escape. Tōga jumped back before the Yōkai looked around seeing his prey no longer there. He hissed. "You brat! Look what you've done! IDIOT!" he yelled. Tōga grinned, which the Yōkai just screamed and back handed Tōga. Tōga went flying before someone caught him. The Yōkai growled. "What now?..." he muttered.

Tōga gasped. "Daddy?" he muttered.

InuGenki frowned and set Tōga down. "Stand back Tōga!" he said. Toga quickly did as his father said and he put his finger in his mouth. InuGenki growled. "How dare you strike my son! I guess you'll take any win you could get…you lowlife scum" he said.

The Yōkai growled. "Oh! You want to fight me next!" he yelled.

InuGenki smirked. "I'll let his mother kill you" he said.

The Yōkai's eye twitched. "What?" he muttered before his head was lopped off from behind.

Tōga gasped to the sudden decapitation, which he hid himself behind InuGenki's leg. Akemi stood right behind the yōkai as the headless body fell to the ground, which she was growling lowly. InuGenki smiled. "Tōga's safe…" he said.

Akemi walked up and whimpered. "Is he hurt?" she asked.

InuGenki shrugged. "Nothing serious…but…what happened to InuYasha?" he asked.

Tōga gulped. "He ran away when that Yōkai was fighting me!" he said.

InuGenki raised an eyebrow. "You did that for InuYasha? I thought you hated half breeds?" he asked.

Tōga frowned. "I don't hate half breeds. I'm like InuYasha too…I'm half dog yōkai, and half wolf yōkai…" he said.

Akemi looked at InuGenki curiously. "What should we do?" she asked before she wagged her tail.

InuGenki chuckled. "Let's take Tōga home. I'll need to start training him some more…I'll see that your father takes him out on Patrols" he said before look back. "It's okay InuYasha…You can come out now…" he said. InuYasha walked out before looking at InuGenki depressed, which InuGenki could see the pain in InuYasha's eyes. He frowned at this. "What do you plan on doing? Are you staying out here, or are you coming back to the Castle for the night?" he asked.

InuYasha looked away. "I'll stay out here…" he said.

InuGenki sighed. "Alright…but just so you know, you can comeback at any time" he said.

InuYasha nodded. "I know, but…I don't need help! You didn't go back!" he muttered.

InuGenki looked at the ground. "I've always had the option, listen…you don't have to be like me. You must know what your limits are" he said before InuYasha growled.

"I hate being a hanyō! One day I'll become a full fledged DaiYōkai!" InuYasha shouted.

Akemi closed her eyes. "I see…" she said before she looked over at InuGenki. "He's already chosen his path" she said.

InuGenki paused before he looked up at him annoyed. "You fool! You aren't ready to control such a power! It took me decades to be able to manage even a fraction of it. I haven't completely gotten it under control either!...If you think that you can suddenly become a DaiYōkai then you are mistaken!" he shouted.

They all looked at him shocked. "What do you mean?" Tōga muttered.

InuGenki sighed. "Believe it or not, I was viewed as the weaker one when I was young. I was able to tap into my DaiYōkai powers, but I was too young. I almost blew myself up during my first time…be careful what you with for because you may end up regretting it…" he said.

Tōga shivered to this. "Is this power inside me?" he asked.

InuGenki frowned. "I don't know…but let's get back to the castle and get some rest" he said before he picked Tōga a up and flew off.

Akemi looked at InuYasha intensely. "You aren't a failure if you come back to the castle…" she said before she flew off after InuGenki.

InuYasha watched them leave, which he growled. ~But I am a failure…~ he thought to himself.

20 years later, and Tōga and Tōki both grew into quite the troublesome two-some. Tōga was running through a field far away before he saw a familiar face near a pond. He grinned as he snuck up on InuYasha who was washing off his hands. He pushed InuYasha, with his foot, head first into the pound. He smirked watching InuYasha poke his head out of the water. "Tōga! What the hell are ya doin!" he yelled.

Tōga laughed. "Your reflexes are slow! What if I was an enemy?" he asked.

InuYasha growled. "I knew it was you!" he yelled.

Tōga smirked. "Then you should still have looked. Like you didn't know what was coming…" he said before InuYasha's face went red. Tōga continued to laugh. "You are really sloppy" he said before he went flying into the pound himself.

InuYasha smirked. "Serves you right!" he yelled.

Tōga poked his head out of the water with a frog perching on his head. He glared at where he once was, before he gasped. "Tōki! What was that for!" he yelled.

Tōki laughed. "Like you didn't know it was coming" she said before she giggled. "You are even sloppier than Uncle InuYasha" she said.

Yoshirō walked up and looked at the two in the pond. "What are you two doing? Taking a bath?" he asked.

InuYasha and Tōga both waded out of the pond before they shook themselves off. "So what are you all doing out here?" InuYasha asked.

Yoshirō sighed. "We're on a mission to find some sort of artifact that has been stolen at Mt. Taiko…Your brother didn't say anything more specific than that" he said.

Myōga gasped. "You don't mean to tell me that, that object was stolen!" he yelled.

InuYasha looked at him curiously. "Is it one of those Sacred objects?" he asked.

Yoshirō gave him a very stern look. "How told you about them?" he asked.

InuYasha looked away timidly. "I was with Big brother when he recovered one…" he said.

Yoshirō closed his eyes and began to think. "I see…well, since you know about them, then I suppose you can help out…" he said.

Tōga gulped. "Are you sure that's a wise decision?" he asked.

InuYasha growled and shot Tōga a dirty look. "what the hell is that supposed to mean!" he yelled.

Yoshirō growled. "Enough you two!" he snapped.

Tōki sighed. "Just because you want to run the show, doesn't mean that we don't need InuYasha's help. We all know are just trying to impress father!" she said before she smirked.

Tōga's eye twitched. "Shut up!" he yelled.

InuYasha looked at Yoshirō and started to head off. Yoshirō followed, which the others looked off and stopped fighting. "Hey wait!" they both shouted.

Next time on InuYasha, A sacred object has been stolen. What exactly was stolen, and why is everyone in an uproar? InuGenki has been ambushed in his effort to recover the stolen object. Will they be able to recover the object? Find out next time. "Chapter 14 Urgency"


	14. Chapter 14: Urgency

Chapter 14 "Urgency"

InuYasha was running through the forests with Yoshirō right beside him, and Tōga and Tōki were trailing behind them. "Thank you for coming along…we are going to need all the help we can get!" Yoshirō said.

InuYasha smirked. "Keh, I was bored anyway" he said.

Tōga looked at Yoshirō annoyed. "So what are we looking for?" he asked.

Yoshirō sighed. "I can't tell you what is does but the name of this particular sacred object is the Shikon no Tama" he said before he looked at them sternly. "It is most imperative that you do not tap into its power" he said.

Tōga huffed. "Why not?" he yelled.

Yoshirō growled. "Because it will drive you mad!" he said. Tōki stopped suddenly in her tracks, and her eyes were widened in horror. Everyone stopped looking at her concerned or confused. "Why'd you stop Tōki?" Yoshirō asked.

Tōga snapped out of her daze and looked at the group. "I'm sensing some incredibly strong Yōki ahead!" she said.

Tōga growled. "How strong?" he asked.

Tōki sunk her head low. "Stronger than Grandpa's…" she said.

Myōga gasped. "Which Grandpa are you talking about?" he shouted.

Yoshirō growled. "She's referring to me…she has no idea how strong Tōga was!" he yelled.

Tōga's eye twitched. "I'm right here ya know!" he muttered.

Myōga sighed. "We are not talking about you!" he said.

InuYasha gulped. "We're is InuGenki?" he asked.

Tōki closed her eyes and tried to concentrate. "I…I can't sense him anywhere…this Yōki is interfering with my ability to sense other Yōki!" she said before she gasped looking up. "It's coming this way!" she yelled.

Yoshirō cringed before he looked at the others. "Stand close to me!" he yelled.

Before anyone could move, InuYasha looked up having something caught his eye. "It's Sesshōmaru…" he muttered.

Yoshirō looked up at Sesshōmaru as he flew overhead. "What's he doing here?" he muttered.

Sesshōmaru was too focused on the to pay mind to Yoshirō. ~I don't like this scent…~ he thought only going faster. Jaken was clutching onto Sesshōmaru's Mokomoko for dear life fighting the winds roaring past him. "Damn! Those bastards!" he shouted.

Myōga looked towards where Sesshōmaru was heading. "He's heading towards Mt. Taiko!" he said.

Yoshirō clenched his fist. "Sesshōmaru you idiot! How are we supposed to recover the jewel when you go and expose our cover!" he yelled.

"Sesshōmaru?" Tōga and Tōki muttered.

InuYasha glared at them. "He's bad! He tried to kill me and Akemi" he said.

Yoshirō sighed. "Don't pay attention to Sesshōmaru…he's got some serious pride issues" he advised them. He started to head off. "He's going to make this a lot more difficult than it has to be…" he muttered.

InuYasha and the others followed after Yoshirō before Myōga hopped onto Yoshirō's shoulder and sighed. "You don't find it odd that Lord Sesshōmaru has paid a particular interest in this?" he asked.

Yoshirō sighed. "Could it be that he's after the Shikon no tama?" he muttered.

Myōga sat down and stroked his chin. "Somehow I doubt that…but maybe he is looking for it, but then…he could have taken it anytime before. Why now?" he muttered.

"I see your point…I guess we'll have to see what's going on when we get there" Yoshirō said before he sniffed the air. "Though I'm smelling a familiar scent…I think whatever has got Sesshōmaru's attention is the one who stole the Shikon no tama, or is it purely coincidence they showed themselves in the exact place and time as the heist?" he said.

Myōga folded his arms over. "It may be a distraction for something more devious and sinister" he said.

Yoshirō huffed. "You mean to tell me that there's something more grave than someone questionable handling the Shikon no tama?" he asked.

InuYasha gulped. "Do you think we should worry about Sesshōmaru?" he asked.

Yoshirō looked back at the others. "I need you, Tōga, and Tōki to stay in a group…and try not to stray" he said.

Meanwhile deeper in the woods, InuGenki and Akemi was both running at a freakish speed. "Are you saying that they are back!" she yelled.

"Yes, I'm certain of it, and Sesshōmaru knows as well…didn't you say, you sensed him heading in that direction?" InuGenki said.

Akemi growled. "I thought our father's defeated those fur balls!" she yelled.

InuGenki chuckled. "Well they killed their leader, and they ran off…what do you expect? They'd just stay away and accept they lost?" he asked.

Akemi frowned. "I guess not…but what makes them think that anything will be different this time around?" she asked.

InuGenki looked up at the mountain. "I don't know, but we must investigate the site for any clues" he said.

Akemi huffed. "I hope we can end this quickly. I wanted to spend time with you since the pups are out on missions" she complained.

InuGenki looked at her and smirked. "Why do you think I asked for you to come?" he asked.

Akemi smirked. "Why do you make an insult sound so thoughtful and romantic?" she asked.

InuGenki looked off to the side, and Akemi did as well before they dodged a vicious fire ball from out of nowhere. InuGenki and Akemi moved to either side of the fire ball looking ahead at the from whence it came. "Show yourself!" Akemi yelled.

The was some laughter that echoed through the forest. "Wow…your reaction time was better than I thought!" the female voice said as a girl with red hair and eyes emerged into the clearing.

Akemi eyes widened and her nose flared up. "How dare you show your face here again!" she yelled.

InuGenki glared off into the distance. "Come out! Your cover is blown!" he yelled out.

Suddenly a horde of anthropomorphic cats surrounded them. They growled and hissed at them before they extended their claws. InuGenki looked at the girl annoyed. "Clearly you were sent here as a distraction…" he said.

The girl laughed. "You are as accurate in your deduction skills are as keen as your father…can you guess why we are here?" she asked grinning.

InuGenki closed his eyes and sighed. "It's not going to work…Sesshōmaru is already onto you" he said.

"Toran can take him on…she is the strongest after all. I can take on two subordinates" the girl said.

Akemi smirked. "You have no idea who you are fighting with…Toran should have taken us on. I know about her thing with Sesshōmaru, you dumb cat" she said.

The girl growled. "How dare you speak on Toran that way! How dare you call us cats! You dare to question my powers as well! You savage!" she yelled.

Akemi growled and clenched her fist. InuGenki looked at Akemi and sighed. "Akemi…take her…I'll handle these Jakuyōkai" he said.

Akemi smirked. "Gladly" she said before she popped her knuckles. "Watch out kitty…the big bad wolf is going to tear you into pieces, and feed you to the buzzards!" she said before she transformed into a huge anthropomorphic. She charged the girl as the horde of cat yōkai charged InuGenki.

InuGenki took dodged and blocked them making them attack each other. Akemi took on the girl dodging to fire balls as she chased her down. InuGenki looked at the cats fighting against each other before he was attacked from behind by a barrage of electricity. InuGenki stiffened and roared. "Lord InuGenki!" screamed a familiar voice.

The electricity ceased and InuGenki turned around only to fall to his knees. There he saw his attacker being head butted in the face by Rōyakan. The yōkai was sent flying back and laying on the ground groaning. Rōyakan looked at InuGenki and ran to his side. "Are you alright milord?" he asked as he helped InuGenki back onto his feet.

InuGenki was breathing heavily. "Yes…" he said. He looked up at the downed assailant. "He must have suppressed his Yōki to get a hit on me…" he said.

"Good thing I was here…" Rōyakan said proudly.

InuGenki looked up at him annoyed. "You could have stopped him even before he could have got a shot off…why'd you stall?" he asked.

Rōyakan gulped. "Well uh…you see…I'm not that much of a fighter!" he said.

InuGenki growled. "Damn…you should have intervened sooner…" he said.

Rōyakan frowned. "Why?" he asked as the heavy set assailant started to come out of unconsciousness.

"Because that jolt disrupted my Yōki channels…I'm can't get back to full strength for five to fifteen minutes" InuGenki said before he frowned. "I don't know the extent of the damage…This happened to my father when fighting Ryūkotsusei. Had he not been crippled he could have used Bakuryūha and killed him…" he muttered.

Rōyakan whimpered. "What are we going to do?" he asked.

"The only thing we can do…" InuGenki said before he stood up under his own power. "…we fight this guy together…" he said.

Rōyakan's eyes lit up. "Wow! Really!" he yelled.

There was a scream in the background before someone flew into a tree. It was the girl and she slid down the tree trunk unconscious. Akemi crawled out of the woods, and she looked at Rōyakan. Rōyakan flinched and hid behind InuGenki. InuGenki's eye twitched, and he balled his fist. "Rōyakan!" he yelled.

Akemi walked over to her husband and whimpered. "Are you alright?" she asked.

InuGenki sighed. "I will be…we need to secure the shikon no tama!" he said.

The girl and the assailant stood together and frowned. "You might have one this time…" the girl said before a long haired with flowers in her hair ran up. "Karan, Shuran…Toran is postponing the invasion" the girl said.

Karan looked at her shocked. "What? Why?" she asked.

"Our target is missing, someone stole it before us…" the girl said.

InuGenki looked at them alarmed. "You mean you didn't steal the Shikon no tama?" he asked.

Akemi was blown away. "So who has it?" she muttered.

The girl giggled. "The monk said that it was one of their own who stole it…" she said.

"Don't tell them anything Shunran…" Karan said.

"Fine…" Shunran said before Karan threw out smoke bombs, and they made their escape.

Rōyakan looked at them worried. "So what do we do now?" he asked.

InuGenki looked at the ground disappointed. "We can't do anything but wait…neither Me nor Akemi can sense the Shikon no tama direct, so we are going to have to wait for any flare ups. Please go Notify Yoshirō and the others" he said.

Rōyakan nodded, and he ran off into the forest to find Yoshirō and his group. Akemi whimpered as she looked at InuGenki. "You're hurt my dear husband…let me take you home and nurse you back to health…" she said.

InuGenki looked at her nervously. "It's alright, I can walk home…" he said.

Akemi growled and folded her arms over. "I said you are hurt!" she yelled. InuGenki gulped and Akemi made a wolfish grin. "Hop onto my back and I'll take you home dear…" she said.

InuGenki sighed and crawled onto her back. She held onto his legs and shot off back home. InuGenki enjoyed the ride, but he did not want anyone to know about it.

Next time on InuYasha, InuGenki recovers from his injuries. Akemi begins to reminisce when she first met InuGenki. Meanwhile Yoshirō and the group encounter the man who stole the Shikon no tama, will Yoshirō be able to recover the jewel? Find out next time. "Chapter 15 Youth"


End file.
